Guernsey Tom's Gender Split Saga
by tbm1986
Summary: Sequel to Strong Team but different timeline, same period. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Dead in Vinland world, which is trademarked by CCCP.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 0**

_Moira gets flashes of Eirik getting hooked on pot and sleeping with Gwen and Parvaneh, a drunk Knut beating Solveig, Eustache molesting Shanaw and attempting to rape Blod and Angelo murdering Shanaw._

Blod: That's enough, Honey. She's coming round.

Moira wakes and the first face she sees is Eirik's. She stumbles backwards.

Moira: GET OUT OF MY FACE, you DAMN CHEAT!

Eirik: Wh-? I don't understand...

Moira: Sorry. I got a vision of some events that may happen on this island. Don't ask me what I saw but please hark my words - we cannot have any men with us. Our safety and sanity are at stake.

Eirik: Moira, if this is one of your games-

Moira: It isn't. I really wish I could ignore it but I can't.

Eirik: I'm not leaving you two here. Not now. Not ever.

They then notice Solveig and Knut arguing. Knut gets violent.

Blod: Eirik, DO something...

Kari: I'LL do something!

She let rip an arrow, which landed squarely in Knut's shoulder. His face writhed with agony as he span round to face his tormentor.

Knut: AAARRGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, you LITTLE BITCH!

He started making his way to Kari. He zigzagged, stumbled and fell. Badly.

Knut: AARRGH!

Knut tried to get up again but slipped. Blod hurried over.

Blod: STAY AWAY FROM THAT WOMAN, OR I'LL END YOU MYSELF!

Knut: But...my wife...

Solveig: You pig! I left you, remember?

Knut: My...son...

Solveig: YOU CAN COME BACK WHEN YOU CAN BE A PROPER FATHER TO HIM!

Knut: *full of menace* you don't get to dictate to me, woman! Learn your place. *spits*

Solveig went to slap him but Blod stopped her.

Blod: You don't want to risk hurting him. What's his name?

Solveig: Thormod. Isn't he adorable?

Blod: Yes he is! Let's hope he doesn't turn out like his father.

Solveig: We'll need to make sure he doesn't.

Moira: We?

Blod: We'll have to make some friends if we are to survive here.

Then Eustache turned up, trying to look positively suave despite his torn clothes, lack of sleep and general misfortune that comes with being a castaway in the New World that had not yet been discovered by what he considered to be civilised people.

Eustache: Greetings, my friends! I can see you are unfortunate enough to have landed on this godforsaken island too. Eustache the Black Monk at your service! A pleasure to meet you all! Especially you, my pretty *at Blodeuwedd*.

Moira: You can fuck off! We don't need you! Go find a sheep or something!

Eustache: My lady, there's no need to be like that...

Moira: BEAT IT!

Eustache turned away, bitterly retorting...

Eustache: Typical Norse hospitality...

He noticed Knut on the ground. He knew he had to get some men. This one could clearly fight but looked worse for wear. And smelt worse for wear too. Phew. Alcohol, sweat and dirt are a foul combination.

Eustache: And you, fine sir! Do you need a hand getting up? It's no trouble...

Knut: Not from a French pansy like you! *spits* I can get myself up anyway...

Eustache produced a knife and spat back.

Eustache: You won't be getting up at all if you insult me again.

Blod: *quietly to Eirik* Go with them, please... before they kill each other...

Eirik grunted in irritation and started making his way over.

Kari: Daaad! Please don't go...

Eirik: It won't be for long, I'm sure. Right now, they need a competent warrior and peacekeeper. You can be your mum's warrior and she can be your peacekeeper.

Kari looked on as Eirik went to help the other two men. She couldn't help wondering how long this separation would be.

Blod: We need to find a place to bed down for the night and build a campfire. We can take stock of what we have left in the morning and start exploring the island then.

A short while later, the women find an abandoned shelter...

Kari: Look! A shelter!

Moira: Let's hope it's not occupied...

Kari broke into a run to be the first to check out their potential new home.

Blod: Be careful! You don't know who or what is in there!

Kari: Relax, Mum! It's fine. I can handle myself anyways.

Blod sighed.

Kari opened the door and went inside. About a minute later, she came out again, holding a couple of skulls.

Kari: It looks as though the last inhabitants had a fight...

Moira: Let's have a look...

Moira went inside and saw that the place had been turned upside down. Sure, the skeletons showed signs of lethal combat but no weapons (or indeed anything else useful besides furniture) could be found.

Moira: They didn't fight each other. This was a raid, or retribution...

Blod: Oh, well. It's ours now. Let's make the most of it. Kari, will you fetch us some firewood?

Kari: Of course, Mum!

Blod: Don't stray too far!

Kari: Do you want this firewood or what?

Blod: DON'T ANSWER ME BACK! GO!

Kari didn't hang around to argue further. Thormod started bawling, which preoccupied Solveig.

Blod: Now that we're as alone as we can be, what was in your vision, specifically?

Moira: That drunken piece of shit out there beating his ex-wife, Eirik getting high on dope and playing away with two other women, that womaniser Eustache molesting a young girl and attempting to rape you and a young man murdering that same young girl, saying "God created Adam and Eve, not Ada and Eve!"

Blod: That's all...horrible. I'm glad you waited until we were alone before you told me all that. So what do we do now?

Moira: Live separately and don't let the men in to prevent these despicable deeds from ever taking place.

Blod: I agree. I just hope Eirik can stop them from killing each other.

Moira: Would it be so bad if they did kill each other?

Blod's pondering was cut short by Kari's return.

Kari: Mum, Aunt Moira, I have firewood! Also-

Moira: I'll get a fire going with my tinder mushroom. That should keep the wild animals away for tonight.

Blod: And attract the attention of whoever killed the previous inhabitants.

Moira: We will need to face them sooner or later, anyway.

Kari: We might have a bit of luck there. The men are manning an abandoned large stone tower about four hundred paces away. It looks to be on the same path anyone would take in order to reach our camp.

Blod: Thank the gods. That's something.

At the large stone tower...

Knut: This is sturdy stonework but it needs repairing.

Eustache: I would say there's enough room inside for seven occupants, maybe eight.

Eirik: Is there anything inside in the way of supplies or something to suggest why this tower was abandoned?

Eustache: There looks to have been a raid. The skeletons in there are showing fatal blows. Anything of value has been taken.

Eirik: I suggest we pitch up here, all the same. So long as we stay relatively sober, I think we stand a chance.

Knut: Was that a dig at me? Watch your tongue!

Eirik: It wasn't but I will say now that we all need to be handy with a bow. We can't shoot straight if we are half cocked.

Knut: Bows are for cowards and women.

Eirik: They are also for tower guards when they are under siege.

Eustache: I'll scout around a bit and get some firewood.

Eustache left.

Eirik: So what do you think of our new friend?

Knut: *spits* That's no Christian monk. Don't be fooled by his cross that he wears round his neck, his good manners or his smile. He's a filthy crook, no doubt about it.

Eirik: I agree. Something tells me he's a pirate. He could be very useful.

Knut: Hmpf.

Eustache bumps into Cissé...

Eustache: Who goes there?

Cissé: I am Cissé, a storyteller from the distant sunny land of Sao. Please don't kill me.

Eustache: I am Eustache the Black Monk, formerly of the nobility of France. Are there more of you here? How long have you been here, how did you get here, etcetera?

Cissé: I am the only one. I only arrived a day or so ago. I was exiled from my homeland learning too much about the Royal Family. My boat was caught in a terrible storm and I crashed here. And yourself?

Eustache: I arrived earlier today and joined two Norse warriors. Their women they were with didn't want men around.

Cissé: Where I come from, we have a saying. Women are like the Sun. They nurture and amaze but they also burn.

Eustache: Hmm. So tell me, Cissé, do you have any skills beyond storytelling? We don't really need a storyteller.

Cissé: I can cook a bit, I can heal, talk to the spirits, play this instrument here-

Eustache: Okay, that's enough. One of our men has taken an arrow to the shoulder. Could you assist?

Cissé: Gladly. I am a man of peace, not war.

Eustache: Then I hate to tell you that whoever else lives on this island is not friendly. Carry some of that wood, would you?

Back in the ladies' camp...

Blod: Listen up, everyone! It isn't all bad. We're alive. The climate is amenable. There's plenty of vegetation and hopefully small wild animals. This shelter could do with some work done to it but it's much better than sleeping out in the open. Kari, I need you to fetch water for us. There are two large barrels outside and buckets.

Kari: But Muuuum, someone needs to explore the island...

Blod: Will you do as I say, child? I have good reason.

Kari: *mutters to self* This is so unfair...

Blod: Solveig, what are you like with building and crafting?

Solveig: I barely know a hammer from a chisel!

Blod: Then will you salvage what you can from our ship? It won't be so painful for you because you have no memories of it.

Solveig: Okay. Anything to help.

Blod: Moira and I will take it in turns to build tools in that workshop area. Firstly, we need a good axe to go logging and chop wood to build and repair camp facilities but also to keep the fire going. If our fire goes out, we can say goodbye to warmth overnight and hello to human-eating animals. I think we should all take a turn at logging except Solveig, again because of Thormod.

Moira: You forget, sister, that my body isn't as strong as yours...

Blod: It will do you good. No arguments. We then need to forage for food, so we need to build a fruit basket. After that, a fishing pole, a pickaxe and a cooking pot.

Kari: What about a hunting bow? Shooting rabbits and boar is a lot more fun than just sitting at the water's edge all day.

Blod: Yes, yes, after the cooking pot! Well, I think that's everything for now. Sleep ti-

Kari: What about exploring? We need to know who and what is out there.

Blod: Your aunt and I can do that.

Kari: But-

Blod: NO BUTS! Sleep tight, everyone.

Kari: *sniffs* Dad would let me explore...

Moira comforted her.

Moira: Give her time.

Knut: What did you bring a cannibal back to our camp for?

Cissé: I'm not a cannibal. None of my people are.

Knut: You could have fooled me. Your dark skin and your accent... wait, you speak Norse? How and where did you learn to speak Norse?

Cissé: I'm not. We're speaking Saoese. Where did you learn that?

The four men paused looked at each other.

Knut: What the fuck is up with this island?

After the right amount of dramatic pause, Eustache decided to take the lead in getting things back on track.

Eustache: Gentlemen, I suggest we introduce ourselves and offer skills and interests, then get some sort of plan or roster organised. Does anyone want to start? No? I'm Eustache, French noble turned monk turned pirate. I can read, fight, fish, hunt and scavenge. I'm willing to learn logging, mining and building/crafting. I can roast a fish on a fire and change a bandage but I would rather not. I like women, drinking, pillaging and the odd skirmish. As a proven leader, I would like to bid for that role. Next?

Knut: Knut, from the Jutland coast, warrior turned blacksmith. I can also log and mine. I'm useless at cooking and healing. I love my family, pillaging, fighting and drinking. I hate all witches and healers! *spits*

Eirik: I'm Eirik, from Bergen. I can and am willing to do pretty much anything except cooking and healing. I guess I'm better at building, logging, mining and fighting than anything else. I don't enjoy fighting but it's a means to an end, especially to protect my family. I would eventually like to become a farmer. Please don't elect me as leader. I don't want to be.

Cissé: I am Cissé, from the sunny land of Sao. I am a storyteller and my people like a good story. I can also heal, talk to the spirits and cook. I refuse to do anything that will cause harm to another living creature who has done no unprovoked harm to me. I also hate mining. I have a great fear of enclosed spaces like caves and mining shafts. Shelters and fortifications are okay, though. I wish to be a teacher.

Eustache: Great. Does anyone else want to be leader?

After a few moments of silence...

Eustache: -

Knut: Why should I take orders from a slimy cretin like you?

Eustache: Because you will find my style to be right up your alley. Do you want to fight, be our chief strategist, weaponsmith and master builder? So long as you are not injured, as leader, I would encourage you to take part in every skirmish. Does that sound promising?

Knut: I find this arrangement acceptable.

Eustache: Very good. So Cissé, what ARE you willing to do?

Cissé: I can build, craft, fetch water, forage for fruit, scavenge and explore for now. To heal properly, I need a healing tent and to cook, I need a pot. I can help construct them.

Eustache: That's all great but our immediate attention must be wood. Then we can worry about fruit baskets, fishing rods, cooking pots and a healing tent. We can cook fish on the ends of our swords until then.

Cissé: You'll cook the outside but not the inside if you do that.

Eustache: We'll cook for a bit longer then, won't we?

Cissé: Then it will be completely charred on the outside.

Eustache: YOU SORT IT OUT, THEN! YOU'RE THE FUCKING COOK!

Eirik: Eustache, calm down.

Eustache: Sorry...old habits die hard and all that...

Knut: My ship still has supplies and can be dismantled for wood and rope.

Eustache: Great! Eirik, would you be so kind as to get onto that tomorrow while I explore?

Eirik: Certainly, if Knut shows me where he landed.

Knut: Sure. I'll get on with crafting a woodcutting axe.

Cissé: I'll get the fire started. I have a tinder mushroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1**

Eirik and Solveig meet while scavenging ships.

Eirik: Hi! How are you five getting along?

Solveig: Oh! Hi! As well as can be expected, I suppose. We have a nice shelter over there, look!

Eirik turned and looked.

Eirik: It looks a damn sight better than ours. We found a tower over there with living quarters.

Solveig: We know. Kari noticed.

Eirik: How is she coping?

Solveig: Oh, grumpy and bad-tempered, not appreciating her mother's love and protection, as teenagers often do!

Eirik: What were they arguing about?

Solveig: Kari wants to go exploring but Blodeuwedd is worried something or someone will catch her. You can't be too careful here.

Eirik: Hmm. Do you know where Blod is?

Solveig: Yes. She's in the workshop area back at camp.

Eirik goes over to Blod.

Eirik: How are you bearing up, Freckles?

Blod: Not bad, Honey. Not bad.

Eirik: I hear you're having a little trouble with Kari.

Blod: Nothing I can't handle. She wants to explore but it's too dangerous.

Eirik: Well I think you need to give her a try. She's the best scout you have, she can stay hidden and she can escape better than anyone.

Blod: Hmm.

Eirik: Please. It would mean a lot to her if you let her go. She would be careful.

Blod: But she's oblivious to danger.

Eirik: She won't learn by being cooped up in camp. If you're too stern, she will leave and then she will be in even more trouble.

Blod: You're not making this easy for me.

Eirik: Teenagers are not easy. Do you remember how we met?

Blod: Yes... you were hanging out with Hagbard's gang. It really didn't suit you.

Eirik: It was only by hanging out with them that I realised it wasn't for me. And you - there was no way you would have gone with that other chap like Magnus wanted. You had freedom and you wanted to enjoy it.

Blod: Hmm.

A little while later, Kari returns with the water.

Blod: Ah, good! Thank you, Scamp.

Kari: I'm tired now, so if you don't mind...

Blod: Don't you want to go exploring this afternoon?

Kari: Do I! But...what made you change your mind?

Blod: Your father popped round. I guess I was wrong. But BE CAREFUL.

Kari: I will! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Kari barely gets to the tower when she sees Eustache rushing back. She hides in the bushes.

Eustache: Men, we have company! There's a small raiding party heading this way! What looks like their chief and his henchmen are following at a distance.

Knut: TO AAAARRRRMMS!

Coming towards them first were a bare-chested serker, a shifty-looking guy with knives and a wiry helmeted man with an axe.

The serker was the first to attack. He tried to clobber Knut but missed.

Eustache yelled out a battle cry and sent the plunderer flying.

Eirik took a swing at the serker, which caught him in the chest.

The plunderer got up and threw his axe at Eustache. Eustache ducked as the spinning axe went over his head.

The knives guy attempted to short-stab Eirik in a hit-and-run but the knife was met with Eirik's shield.

Emboldened by Eustache's battle cry, Knut slammed his hammer onto the serker's head, sending him to the ground, knocked out cold. Knut moved closer to the plunderer for the next attack.

Spurned on from his previous hit, Eirik bellowed his battle cry and slashed the knives guy, lower than he was gesturing. The knives guy ducked and received the blow across his back. He skrieked with agony as blood spurted through his torn clothes.

Eustache knocked the knives guy out with the handle of his sword.

The plunderer turned and ran. One of the henchmen finished him off.

Eustache: Let's see what these blighters had on them. The throwing axes could be useful.

Björn: Not so fast! Njáll, gather up the fallen weapons.

Njáll sighed and began slowly picking up the weapons on the ground.

Björn: Without the attitude.

Björn took a few steps towards the defenders.

Björn: So yer can fight. Yer'll have ter do a lot more of that if yer wish ter stay alive. Welcome ter the island! I'm Björn Headcleaver. Yer'll be licking me boots from now on. If yer don't, yer will be paid a visit from one of me lieutenants. Meet Gwen, Njáll, Grim and Egill. Who would like to step forward for a welcome gift? Come on. I don't have all day.

All eyes were on Eustache. He nudged Knut forward, whispering to him.

Eustache: You're our general. You're hard as a rock, anyway.

Knut had barely enough time to step forward when Björn's huge double-bladed axe came swooping down on Knut's head, knocking him unconscious and giving him a vicious wound.

Björn: Does anyone want ter object to me rule? No? As first tribute, I expect ter be able ter collect 10 wood from yer in 6 days. I suggest yer make a start.

Björn and his henchmen made their way towards the ladies' camp. Horrified at what she just saw, Kari legged it.

Kari: Muuum! *pants* Aunt Moira! Solveig!

Blod: What's up?

Kari: Four big, evil men and one scary giant woman are headed this way. Their leader has already knocked Knut out.

Blod: Oh, shiiit.

Björn: Greetings, ladies! Although I have doubts about this one.

Kari: Fuck you, arsehole!

Björn: My, my! Such spunk from a teenage girl! Who's the mother of this brat?

Blod: Me.

Björn: Yer should really teach her some manners! Me dick would shrivel up if she came along to suck it!

Blod: How dare you! Didn't you see my husband up there at the tower?

Björn: Which one was he?

Blod: The dark-haired Norseman.

Björn: Hahaha! He can fight but he cowered away like a little girl when he saw me coming! Anyway, welcome ter the island, ladies. Having you four in the same spot will make it easier fer me and me men when we want some action. Heheheh.

Kari: Fuck you, you pig!

Moira: I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it!

Solveig: You will have to answer to my husband first! The blonde man at the tower!

Björn: The one I knocked out a couple of minutes ago? Heheh. Nah. I'll just take what I want when I want and me men will do the same. Meanwhile, yer all need ter be taught some respect. Gwen, please kindly do the honours.

Gwen: *to Solveig* I suggest you put him down somewhere safe.

Needing no second bidding, Solveig put Thormod in the doorway of the shelter and came back to where she had been standing.

Gwen then punched each woman to the ground. Thormod started crying. Solveig rushed to comfort to him.

Björn: Me tribute collectors will return in six days. I want 10 wood. Jump to it with a smile, ladies.

With that, he turned on his heel and left the camp with his henchmen in tow.

Kari: Why did we have to land on this island? Why this one? Whywhywhy...*sobs*

Blod: Hush, child. We'll find a way.

Kari: With that brute and his minions terrorising us, how will we survive?

Blod: I don't know yet but trust me. I'll find a way out. I promise. Meanwhile, I think we'll have a brief reprieve. You go explore this afternoon and Moira, finish the woodcutting axe off for me, would you?

In the men's camp...

Cissé: This worms poultice is the best I can give you for now, Knut. I'm sorry. I need to set up an infirmary before I can do any more.

Eustache: I think all we can do is be vigilant and do our best to pay up...for now. It's either that or we try to escape the island but I think the currents are too strong. Mass suicide, anyone?

Knut: No. We fight. Or we all go to Hel.

Eustache: I can't argue with that. How is the axe coming?

Knut: It should be ready by the end of the afternoon.

Eustache: I'll explore some more. Eirik, can you fetch some water?

Eirik: Yes, after I've spoken to the women.

Eirik: Freckles, are you there?

Blod came out of the shelter with Thormod in her arms.

Blod: You don't look too bad. That brute told me you ducked out of a fight.

Eirik: Knut took the hit from Björn, yes. I fought his lesser goons, though. Wait... did he hit you!?

Blod: No, his giant ogress did. She hit all four of us.

Eirik: If we had started as one camp...

Blod: I'm worried that Moira's vision may turn out to be true.

Eirik: Oh, so she told you, did she?

Blod: Yes. Something about Knut bashing up Solveig and lots of infidelity, rape and even a murder.

Eirik: Oh. Shit. Well, let's try the current arrangement for a while, shall we? We can always change our minds.

Blod: I guess so.

Overnight...

Eirik: We found some cold stew on your ship, Knut.

Knut: Solveig's a very good cook. It tastes better hot. In other news, the axe is ready.

Eustache: Great! Eirik, it's up to you. Do you want to scavenge the wreckage tomorrow morning or go logging? You can do both if you want but then I would be fetching water all day.

Eirik: I'm happy to do both.

Eustache: Cissé, what are your explorational skills like, now we know our neighbours aren't friendly?

Cissé: Not bad but what if I run into trouble?

Eustache: Good point. Okay, I'll go. Can you do a full day on water?

Cissé: Of course.

Knut: Even if we have no infirmary, we need a resting area. Shall I build that next or start on the fishing rod?

Eustache: That depends. How much is left on the ship?

Knut: Not a huge amount. Enough for a few days.

Eustache: Then build the sleeping area and then the fishing rod.

Solveig: Everyone! I found a pie in here!

Blod: Well done, Solveig!

Kari: Mum's cooking is the best! You have to try it!

Solveig: I will, but I'm not bad myself!

Blod: Shall we take it in turns once we have a pot?

Solveig: Okay!

Blod: So...tomorrow. Moira, is the axe finished?

Moira: Yes. I'm knackered, though.

Blod: Tell you what - why don't we put a napping bed outside in the shade? You can kip in it when you're done.

Moira: What's the alternative?

Blod: Logging and fetching water.

Moira: I'll build the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 6**

Blod: No, Moira. You've napped too much lately.

Moira: But my limbs and back hurt. I'm not used to manual labour.

Blod: Nor am I but do you see me complaining or napping all the time?

Moira was about to get sassy when Kari returned from the morning's exploring.

Blod: And as for you, you haven't napped at all yet.

Kari: Mum, I'm fine at the moment, honestly. Give me a couple of days, though...

Blod grumbled under her breath.

Solveig: I'll take the daybed this afternoon, shall I?

The men's camp was encountering similar difficulties.

Eustache: I'll nap all day if I want to. I'm the leader, for fuck's sake! That ought to come with certain privileges here and there!

Cissé: But look at him. He can barely walk.

Eustache: WHO ASKED YOU!?

Cissé led a protesting Eirik to the resting area. Eustache sneered.

Eustache: How come you've barely used it, anyway?

Knut: High constitution. I work hard, play hard and rest hard. I rarely get ill, either. It's just as well. I don't trust healers.

Eustache: Cissé is so trustworthy, he would be starving and he would still not touch a hunk of cheese I gave him to look after.

Knut: If you carry on losing your temper with him, he might think about poisoning you with one of his potions. Being bullied can turn the quietest and most peaceful of men into a ball of rage or a conniver.

Eustache: Were you bullied as a child?

Knut: No. I did the bullying. Then one day, a victim nearly floored me because I had pushed him too far for too long. It happens.

That evening...

Blod: The fruit basket is nearly ready.

Moira: Can I finish it?

Blod: I guess so. Kari can gather wood tomorrow morning.

Kari: Okay but I thought we had enough to pay the tribute already AND keep the fire going.

Blod: For the fishing rod.

Kari: I hope you're not expecting me to go fishing.

Blod: Why not? It would give you a chance to bond with your father. I hear they've already started on their rod.

Kari: I...guess so. I wish we could hunt instead, though.

Moira: Give her time.

Kari: Okay.

**Day 7**

They had already waited for two hours from the beginning of changeover.

Knut: Something's not right. They should be here to collect the tribute. It is today, right?

Eustache: Oh, it's today all right. They want us to stew, then allow us to think they have forgotten. Fat chance of that.

Eirik: Hush! Some men and a hoofed creature are approaching from over there.

As the party got closer, ahead of them wafted a rather unhealthy and complex odour. The men held their breath for as long as they could. Then the party came into view. Björn's everyday thugs and a very overweight man carried by an already overburdened mule. There were saddlebags galore of what were no doubt tributes from other clans on the island. The man himself wore a garment that at one time must have been smart and mid-high status (like a tax collector or a merchant not doing too badly) but this was showing plenty of wear. He was Norse in appearance. When he spoke, the stench (fat man stale sweat, bad diet, mule, filthy clothes, off food and soiling) got worse as halitosis entered the mix.

Tribute man: Well hellooo, my little chickens!

Eustache: Little!?

Knut: Chickens!?

Tribute man: Master Björn has asked that Uncle Elof relieve you of 5 wood, so I am here to collect 8 wood. Chop chop. I don't have all day.

Knut: Why the extra 3 wood?

Elof: That's for me to know, friend.

Eustache: Does Björn know you're creaming off the top?

Elof: Look, if you help Elof, Elof will help you. Capite?

Eirik: What form will this 'help' take?

Elof: You'll see.

Knut: Why should we trust you?

Elof: You will find you will soon need my help. Other than 5-10 units of resource every week, what do you have to lose?

Eustache: Those resources, for a start.

Elof: The alternative is I cream off what you give me, then Björn will be an unhappy man when I give him less than he asked for.

Knut: You wouldn't dare!

Elof: I have news for you, Smith. On this island, there's a food chain. You are near the bottom. I'm near the top.

Eustache: Fine. Here's your 8 wood, thief.

Elof: And careful with your namecalling. It's Elof to you. The next tribute will be 8 potable water. I will drop by to collect in 7 days. Buh-bye, my little chickens! Hahahahahah!

Once Elof and his flankers were out of sight...

Knut: What did you do that for?

Eustache: To lure him into a false sense of security. One day, that fucker is going to fall big time. We will have had a hand in it. I will make certain of that.

Kari sprinted back to her own camp.

Kari: Mum! Solveig! Aunt Moira! The tribute collector is coming! His name is Elof. He rides a mule. He is flanked by Björn's goons. He will ask us for 8 wood (3 for himself). He's a pathetic, crafty weasel with too much power.

Moira: Finished?

Blod: Calm down. Oh! Here he is! Pwooaaar! You could have warned me about his stench!

Kari: Sorry.

Elof: Good day to you, my little ponies!

Solveig: Little?

Moira: I want a pony...

Blod: Shut up!

Elof: Allow me to introduce myself-

Blod: Elof, Björn's official tribute collector. We know.

Elof: Umm...you do?

Blod: And here's your 8 wood.

Elof: You already know how this works! Great! As to how, no matter. Next tribute will be...5 stone! I'll be back in 7 days to collect. Buh-bye, my little ponies! Hahahahahahah!

Once Elof had gone...

Blod: Great. We don't even have a pickaxe and we can't spare anyone.

Kari: I might be able to help with that, Mum!

Blod: Scamp, you can't be in two places at once-

Kari: But Mum, I might have found someone. I saw a manly lady in the forest today. She doesn't look like she's from Europe. She was wearing noble's clothes but had obviously been sleeping rough for a long time. Can I bring her back to camp? Can I, can I, please?

Blod: Ask her what skills she has first.

Later that afternoon, Kari met Lady Tomoe.

Tomoe: Didn't I see you earlier? You don't look like one of Björn's shieldmaidens.

Kari: You did. I'm not with Björn's men. I actually came out to find you.

Tomoe: Oh? Why?

Kari: Our camp needs someone who can do manly jobs.

Tomoe: I detest the notion that physical labour is only for a man to do but yes, I can do a variety of things normally done by men.

Kari: At the moment, we need someone who can fish, craft weapons, log and mine. Someone else who could fetch water or forage would be handy too.

Tomoe: Your camp - tell me about it.

Kari: There are four of us (well, five if you count Solveig's little boy). We're all women. We have only just started out. We don't even have a fishing rod or a cooking pot yet.

Tomoe: Then what do you eat?

Kari: Salvagable supplies from Solveig's boat. And fruit. We are about to make a fishing rod, though.

Tomoe: I see. Tell me about where you sleep. And your camp comrades.

Kari: We live in a well-sized timber-framed house. There's room for you and one other person at the moment. We only take women. There's my mum, who is a good housewife and bosses us all around. There's my aunt, Moira. She's a mytic. Funny too. There's Solveig, a strong, kind lady who loves children, farming and cooking. Then there's me. I'm independent. I love the outdoors. Many boys back home hated me because I was better than them at pretty much any physical activity. I love exploring and fighting.

Tomoe: You've sold it to me. Lead on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 8**

Tom: What am I doing back here?

Freyja looked at him, puzzled.

Freyja: Back? This is the first time I've seen you, child.

Tom: Either you are suffering from amnesia or...I'm in a parallel universe to the previous occasion I was here. So it's the same place and same people but different things happen at different times.

Freyja: My memories are fine, child. That leaves only two possibilities - you are experiencing déja vu or your latter guess is correct.

Tom: I can prove I'm not imagining that I've been here before. I joined the camp of Eustache, Knut, Gudrun, Shanaw, Kari, Solveig, Eirik and Cissé. Blodeuwedd, Moira, Yaghoub and Lady Tomoe joined us later.

There was a movement and a whisper in the bushes. Tom turned to face it, then continued.

Tom: You are one of three guardians on this island. All three of you are the last of the Atlantean race (certainly on this particular island). You are currently posing as Norse gods because of the nationalities of the majority of the castaways that land here in this time period. You had enacted the Heodenings last time I was here.

Tom: The tyrant here is Björn Headcleaver. He rules with an iron fist along with his "five fingers" Gwendolen, Njáll, Grim, Egill and Elof. He demands tribute be paid on a weekly basis, the resource required from each group changing each week. Elof collects. He and Gwen are almost unbeatable in armed conflict.

Then the eavesdroppers moved away and out of earshot.

Freyja: You are correct about us and about Björn. You are also correct about the Heodenings. You are not correct about the camp configurations.

Tom: Please tell me.

Freyja: Of the people you spoke of, they split into one men's camp and one women's camp. There are only five women and four men respectively.

Tom: Why did they do that? They need each other to survive!

Freyja: Yes, child. Unfortunately, certain events unfolded when they arrived to cause them to split. There are proponents and opponents to this arrangement already.

Tom: How long have they been here?

Freyja: A week.

Tom: A WEEK!? I was brought here last time several months in.

Freyja: I would have brought you last time when they first had need of your services and expertise. I brought you here now because they need you now.

Tom: I see. Is there anything else you can tell me? I presume you brought me here again to be a soothsayer and inventor.

Freyja: You presume correctly, child. All I can say is things are different this time. What worked and what happened last time you were here may be largely irrelevant. Tread with care. Nothing will play out how it did last time. Bear that in mind in your roles.

Tom: Thanks.

Freyja: One more thing. Visit the women first. They took refuge in a Norse style wooden dwelling near the shore to the southeast.

Tom: Will do.

Unsettled, Tom made his way to the southeast shore and came across the women's camp. Moira was in the workshop.

Tom: Hi, Moira.

Moira stopped, looked Tom up and down, finally speaking, cautiously.

Moira: How do you know my name?

Tom: Let's just say I have lived with your camp and the men's camp before, in another timeline. Same place, same time period, same people, different relationships, different dynamics, different unfolding of events.

Moira: I see. What was...our relationship like?

Tom: Very up and down. We both made mistakes.

Moira: Did we...?

Tom: Yes.

Moira paused in thought.

Moira: Well, you seem to know everything else. You weren't in my vision, so I don't know what to make of you.

Tom: I didn't know you had a vision.

Moira: When we first arrived, I was knocked out. I had these flashing scenes of what might happen.

Tom: Go on...

Moira: Knut was beating Solveig. Then when I came around, there they were, arguing.

Tom: That's unfortunate. Knut had mended his ways when I met him.

Moira: Eirik was with that beautiful girl from warmer climes.

Tom: Parvaneh? Oh dear. That didn't happen when I was here last. He rebuffed her advances, so I'm told. I wasn't actually there yet at that point.

Moira: Eustache blackmailed her into sleeping with him. At least, that's what it looked like.

Tom: That did happen last time I was here. Again, before I joined them.

Moira: Eustache also raped my sister and molested a young girl.

Tom: Ah. That'd be Shanaw. I was in camp when Eustache pushed Blod too far, too early. His molesting of Shanaw happened before I joined camp.

Moira: Well, he won't get the opportunity. It was on my advice that Blod separated the men from the women. I'm beginning to be glad I did.

Tom: Blod's leader?

Moira: Yes.

Tom: Interesting.

Moira: Was she not last time you were here?

Tom: No. Eustache first (I deposed him because he took everyone for granted, gave nothing back and abused his power), then Eirik briefly, then Cissé and myself until you finished your Völva training, then you and Cissé.

Moira: Cissé? Völva training?

Tom: Cissé Kouyaté. He was a storyteller back in his homeland. He did some healing and somewhat questionable cooking for us. He was very wise and just. The ultimate pacifist. Led from the back long before he became co-leader. Very insightful but could be eccentric and annoying.

Moira: I'm sure he wasn't the only one. Völva training?

Tom: You've not met Gudrun yet?

Moira: No. At the moment, it's just our family, Solveig and Tomoe. 'Lady' Tomoe only joined us yesterday and is very reserved.

Tom: Oh, yes. Bless her. She will open up. Trust me.

Moira: Völva training?

Tom: Oh! Yes. Gudrun should be on this island somewhere. When you were exiled, she followed you. She was Magnus's Völva. She foresaw you all needed her. She was a real rock to us when I was here last. She trained you up. Very wise, very funny, sometimes misguided, creepy beyond all imagination. Clashed with Blod. I think if Blod is leader when she joins you, she will deteriorate mentally.

Moira: You mean go senile?

Tom: Yes. Please keep them apart. For both their sakes.

Moira: *sighs* Fine. The last part of my vision showed a blonde young man in a Christian monk outfit killing Shanaw, declaring "God created Adam and Eve, not Ada and Eve!"

Tom: Oh dear. They can be like that.

Moira: Who is he?

Tom: I really couldn't tell you. I've never met him.

Moira: Ah. So you have your limits.

Tom: *sighs* That, I do. So, how is everyone?

Moira: Um... this is so weird because you know us but we don't know you... Kari and Blod are at luggerheads, as per usual. I keep telling her if she doesn't rein in her overprotectiveness, Kari will just leave. Of course I've never been a parent, therefore I have no right to lecture her on such matters.

Moira sighed.

Moira: Eirik is maintaining contact with us. He and Kari often go logging together and I think they will go fishing and hunting together too. If Knut comes anywhere near Solveig, he will have Blod and Kari to deal with. Solveig is fitting in with us really well. We'll see about Tomoe.

Tom: That all sounds encouraging to me. I guess I'll go and find the men and enrol there. Where are they, please?

Moira: In the tower four hundred paces north. Before you go, beware of Knut and Eustache. Knut isn't the reformed man you once knew. He is still an abusive alcoholic and misogynist. Very set in his ways. Eustache has a foul temper too, Eirik told us. Don't push it.

Tom: Eustache, a temper? Oh dear. I didn't encounter that last time until I overthrew him.

Moira: Don't say I didn't warn you. Good luck. *winks*

Tom approached the tower with trepidation. He found Knut making a basket.

Tom: Um... Hi, Knut.

Knut stopped and looked up.

Knut: Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name?

Tom: Brace yourself. This will be a lot to take in.

Knut glared at him with a look that said "this had better be good or else!"

Tom: Firstly, every choice someone could make but doesn't and anything that could happen by chance does in fact happen but in a different parallel universe. I have already met you and lived with you in another such universe. That universe had this same island, the same people, the same world, sky, the Sun, everything. What was different was some things that happened on your arrival to the island. It all diverged from there.

Knut: Witchcraft?

Tom: Funny you should mention that. Freyja brought me here. How she did it may well have been witchcraft.

Knut: But Freyja is our goddess! She wouldn't resort to...witchcraft. *spits*

Tom: You can ask her yourself. She's in the woods yonder.

Knut: She's here? You saw her?

Tom: Well, she might not be your Freyja but she may as well be. She acts like a goddess and has powers you would expect your Freyja to have.

Knut: Show me this imposter. I will teach her not to meddle with our way of life.

Tom: As you wish.

Tom led Knut to Freyja. After a brief but fiery confrontation, Knut admitted defeat and came back to the workshop, his metaphorical tail between his legs. Well.

Knut: And secondly?

Tom: Secondly, I am from an English island off the French coast about a thousand years in the future.

Knut: And you say that...Thing out there brought you here from there?

Tom: Yes.

Knut: I find this too far-fetched to believe. Prove it.

Tom: I will. Just give me time. I can show you new technologies. New weapons, for example. And other things to improve quality of life like hand-shoes (we call them gloves) for foraging, storage units to keep food in so it doesn't go off so quickly.

Knut: You could just be from a different culture.

Tom: I suppose it might help to think of me that way. Let's go with that, shall we?

Knut: Well, it's not up to me whether you join our camp.

Tom: Where is Eustache?

Knut: Fishing.

Tom: Any idea where?

Knut: No.

Tom: In that case, I'll wait until he gets back.

Knut: Okay. He will want to know what you can do. It will help if you can cook and forage.

Tom: I can.

Knut: Good. In the meantime, have a look around.

Tom looked around the grounds of the tower. It had seen better days but he could see where various camp stations could go.

He next went inside. The door creaked. Pwoarr! The combined aroma of dust, stale air and body odour hit him like a wet fish across the face. He could see some sacking in a corner that could be used for bedding. Thinking about it, it probably was at one point. All the other beds were made of the same materials.

He went back outside.

Tom: Knut, Could I clean up in there and make up my bed?

Knut: Hmm. Okay. I'll finish this basket this morning so you can go foraging this afternoon.

Eustache got back from fishing about an hour later. He was beaten back to camp by Eirik (who had been salvaging the last of what he could from Knut's boat) and Cissé (who had water). They had been told to wait until Eustache had got back so Tom would only have to repeat himself once more.

Once they had all been filled in, Eustache had a sticking point.

Eustache: So you just moved yourself in without being accepted first?

Tom: Yes. Now I can forage this afternoon rather than doing household chores.

Eustache: I was only at that lake over there, you know.

Knut: We didn't know that.

Eustache: WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE LOOKED, SHOULDN'T YOU!? WHAT IF TOM HAD NOT BEEN SOMEONE WE HAD WANTED TO TAKE ON BOARD, EH? WHAT HAPPENED TO RUNNING EVERYTHING PAST THE CAPTAIN?

Eirik: Calm down, man. He was trying to be helpful.

Eustache: WHO ASKED YOU!?

With that, Eustache stormed out.

Cissé: I guess both of you had a point.

They could hear Eustache outside.

Eustache: OH, NO. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

They all looked at each other, wondering if Eustache was a good choice for leader.

Björn: In light of recent events, there are going ter be some changes around here.

They all filed outside quickly.

Björn had brought some goons with him. One was walking over to Eustache.

Björn: Yer'll take this man inter yer 'ome and treat 'im like one o' yer own. If I hear he is mistreated, one o' me 'enchmen will pay yer a visit. Is that clear?

Eustache: If it has to be that way.

Björn: Good. His name is Trygve. He will be reportin' ter me regularly. Stop him doin' this and yer'll pay. Got it? Good.

With that, he and his cronies left the camp, then headed in the direction of the ladies' camp. They could just see Kari running on ahead. There was a shieldmaiden in the group.

Kari: Mum! *pants* Björn's coming! He's *pants* going to drop off a spy!

Blod: Oh dear. This must be your Tom's doing, Moira!

Moira: He's not my...never mind. Us knowing about the tributes can't have helped either.

Blod: Oh, well. Here they are.

Björn: This is Ragnhild. As yer prob'ly already know, she will be posted 'ere as me eyes an' ears until I see fit. Treat 'er well or Gwen will pay yer all another visit!

He left.

Kari: Just great.

Blod: Less of the sarcasm. It is what it is.

Kari: What does that even mean, anyway?

That night, both groups doled out the food and water in a tense silence, everyone miserable. There was not enough food to go round, so the spies and those in most need came first. Even Kari managed to keep her grumble to herself (quite an achievement for her).


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 9**

Blodeuwedd was doling out the morning's tasks. Her first order of business was to find somewhere to put Ragnhild.

Blod: So, Ragnhild, tell me what you can bring to camp.

Ragnhild: What, help you?

Blod: Yes.

Ragnhild: That's not what I'm here for. I'm an observer, nothing more.

Blod: Everyone here earns their food ration. I'm not making an exception for you.

Ragnhild: Björn would want you to make an exception.

Blod: I don't care. This is my camp and I'll run it how I see fit.

Ragnhild: If he finds you've mistreated me, he will punish you.

Blod: That'll be too late for you. Whatever we do to you would have already happened.

Ragnhild: Are you threatening me?

Blod: Yes.

Ragnhild: I'm looking forward to seeing what Björn decides to do with you when I tell him that.

Blod: Go right ahead. He would do exactly the same, were the roles reversed.

Ragnhild: He wouldn't be so weak as to need to accept a spy into his camp. He would just kill them.

Blod: What makes you think we won't kill you?

Ragnhild: Because you don't have the guts.

Kari: Mum might not, but I do!

Ragnhild sneered.

Ragnhild: A teenage girl? Oh, please!

Kari produced a knife and lurched toward Gunhild with intent.

Ragnhild: Blodeuwedd, call her off. Now.

Blod: I will do no such thing.

Kari grabbed Ragnhild's hand and went to chop off the end of her finger. Ragnhild's composure shattered.

Ragnhild: GET HER OFF ME! I MEAN IT!

Her hand was thrust upon the table. She was quaking in fear.

Blod: No.

The blade had almost reached her knuckle when Ragnhild broke.

Ragnhild: I'll comply! Please stop!

Blod: Kari, let her go.

Kari did as she was bid.

Ragnhild: I'll fetch water for you, okay?

Moira: So that you can poison us in revenge?

Ragnhild: I can forage berries, then. I can also gut fish. I was a fishmonger's wife before I arrived on this island.

Blod: The basket is over there. My sister will check the fruit when you return. If there aren't enough or there are any poisonous ones, I'll let Kari have another go and it won't just be the tip of your finger. Our rod will be ready soon. Any mischief with a knife and you'll be lucky to have any appendages beyond your wrists.

In the men's camp, a similar struggle took place. Eustache had seen red and was chasing Trygve around the table. Knut blocked the door.

Eustache: DO I LOOK LIKE A MERCIFUL LEADER TO YOU!? COME HERE!

Tom jutted out his foot at just the right time. Trygve went flying into the stone wall. Dazed, he couldn't move quick enough to stop Knut picking him up by the throat.

Knut: ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Trygve replied hoarsely, turning blue.

Trygve: I will, if you'll just-

Knut dropped him unceremoniously. Eirik had replaced him at the door. Trygve weighed up his chances and thought it better to placate his captors.

Trygve: I'm a carpenter. So were all the men in my family. You name it, I can do it.

Eustache: In that case, I want you to help Knut build a tavern for us. He can do the stonework. You make the vat, the bench and the table. After that, I want you to build us two more water barrels. Start with one for potable water.

Tom and Moira met each other by chance while foraging that afternoon.

Moira: Hello again, Handsome!

Tom: I've missed you, Moira.

Moira: I can tell. You didn't even blush.

Tom: Did your camp get a spy too?

Moira: Yes.

Tom: How is that going?

Moira: It took a little persuasion from Blod and Kari but I think she will earn her keep now. And yours?

Tom: Same. We all had a hand in persuading ours, except Cissé. Pacifist to the last.

Moira: Good. So, tell me. I'm curious. What happened to us in that other timeline?

Tom: The camp or our relationship?

Moira: Both.

Tom filled her in on an overview of camp technologies, island dynamics, who joined the camp when, what happened with Gwen, Njáll, Parvaneh, Blod & Moira's return from the wilderness, Tom & Moira's relationship, the rune tests, the overthrowing of Eustache and the consequent power struggle/vacuum, Loki's death boxes, the reformation of Knut's character and his reuniting with Solveig, Kari's relationship with Shanaw, Ingrid, Tom's relationship with Shanaw, Kari killing him and Gudrun becoming a valkyrie.

Moira: Wow. That's a lot to take in.

Tom: I suggest we lay off on offensive and defensive tech until we can rid ourselves of our spies.

Moira: Agreed. So when are you coming round to teach us some domestic tech?

Tom: After both camps have built taverns, cooking pots, hunting bows and agricultural infrastructure. That could be a few months, what with the tributes. Besides, I thought you wanted to keep men away from your camp.

Moira: You would be the exception. Nothing in my vision or your tale puts me off letting you into camp.

Tom: Hmm. I'm not exactly known for respecting women back home.

Moira: But you're different here?

Tom: No. Blod had to give me a stern warning about being a Peeping Tom.

Moira: Haha. I see. Well, see you around, I guess.

**Day 13**

The two camps decided to exchange resources in order to meet the tributes the following day.

**Day 14**

Elof: Coo-ee, duckies! Do you have 12 potable water for your Uncle Elof?

Knut picked up the barrels and placed them in front of Elof's mule. He was taken aback.

Elof: Um... Well done. Hang on! Is this drinkable?

Eustache: Why not taste it to find out?

Elof: Oh, no! Elof's not playing this game! You there! Dark-skinned fellow with white teeth! Drink!

Cissé drank without hesitation.

Elof was once again taken aback but was skeptical.

Elof: You might have all taken an antidote. Did they, Trygve?

Trygve: Nope. They had a little help from the women's camp down the path.

Elof: Oh they did, did they? Well, that changes things. Next tribute then will be 5 roasted fish! We'll collect these barrels on the way back. If you would be so kind as to put them on the path there.

Kari rushed back to her camp.

Kari: They know we're helping each other. *pants* They're coming now.

Sure enough, in a minute or two, the tribute-collecting party arrived.

Elof: Ponies! Ragnhild. Is that a collection of bags comprising 8 stone I see there?

Blod: Yes. Take it and get out!

Elof: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such hostility won't do. Won't do at all. The next tribute will be 10 animal pelts. Ta-ta.

**Day 15**

That morning, Kari and Eirik met up to fish and do some father-daughter bonding. Kari whinged about Blod and Ragnhild while Eirik raised her spirits with tales of Trygve being picked on by Eustache.

In the afternoon, Kari went exploring and Tom went foraging. They were each approached from behind, knocked out and dragged back to Björn's camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 15 continued**

Tom: Ahhhhh...my head...

Kari: *whispers* Quiet, you. We've been captured by Björn's men.

Tom: *whispers* Oh. Hi, Kari. I can guess why they want me but why do they want you?

Kari: Probably because I eavesdrop whenever Björn's men come to your camp and warn ours. They think I have insider information or something.

Tom: You'll be free to go then once they discover you don't have any.

Kari: You're dumber than I thought! They'll kill me the moment they realise I'm worthless.

Tom: I doubt that. They want the tributes to keep coming. If they kill you, your camp will seek vengeance and at the moment, that can only end one way. That way also involves no more tribute. The island doesn't exactly have a high influx of new clans.

Kari: Whatever, know-it-all. I'm beginning to see what Aunt Moira sees in you. Well, don't try any of that intelligent charm on me. It won't work.

Tom: What has she said about me?

Kari: What hasn't she said, you mean? Tom this, Tom that. *spits*

Tom: Interesting.

Kari: How much do you like her, anyway?

Tom: I used to like her a lot.

Kari: What changed?

Tom: In the other timeline, she cheated on me and then expected me to be angry at her. I wasn't.

Kari: Is that it?

Tom: It's more that I realised I'd never be enough for her. She's too fickle. Prefers men with fire in their bellies.

Kari: That is our way.

Tom: Yes. I told her to find herself a dragon if she's into that.

Kari: Gross. Haha. So why are you keen on her again?

Tom: I'm undecided. When I died in the other timeline, she was still in love with me and I was very upset to leave her in that manner. It was very...final.

Kari: Well I don't wanna hear anything else about it, you hear me? I still don't see the attraction in relationships and men gross.

Tom: And you will continue to find men gross. You like women.

Kari: Thought so. But you'll tell no-one, you hear? It's frowned upon in Norse culture.

Tom: I know but seriously, your mum and dad were fine with it in the other timeline.

Kari: They knew? How?

Tom decided to keep quiet about him being the one who told Eirik.

Tom: There was another girl in camp by the name of Shanaw. She looked and acted about your age but she was nineteen. You both had a relationship. It started off as friendship but she soon broke down your boundaries. You two weren't exactly discreet about it.

Kari: Oh. Is she here, in this timeline?

Tom: I would have thought so.

Kari: Quiet! I hear footsteps.

Elsewhere on the island...

Eustache: So he just disappeared?

Eirik: It seems that way.

Cissé: Maybe he got lost.

Knut: I doubt it. He knows this island better than any of us. More likely he was captured.

Eustache: He's no loss. He could forage and cook. Without farming knowledge, that's about it. We can find someone else.

Eirik: I think we should find him. He knows things that could be very useful to us.

Eustache: Hey! Trygve! Is this your doing?

Trygve tried to run but Eustache was quicker. Eustache pounced and got him in a footlock, then picked him up by the scruff of the neck. Eirik blocked the doorway. Trygve spluttered and quaked.

Trygve: Please! Don't hurt me!

Eustache: Did you tip Björn off about Whatsisname?

Trygve: Tom? Yes. That's what I was sent here to do!

Eustache: Then why are you still here?

Trygve: Björn still wants me to be his eyes and ears here!

Eustache: Will we get him back after he's been interrogated?

Trygve: I doubt it. Whether he talks or not, he is as good as dead.

Eustache: Hear that, Eirik and Knut? He's as good as dead. I suggest we find a replacement. Hopefully an upgrade. Someone else who can heal.

Cissé: That would help me enormously. I do enjoy passing on my knowl-

Eustache: SHUT UP! 1) I DIDN'T ASK YOU; 2) IT'S NOT FOR YOUR BENEFIT!

Elsewhere...

Moira: Are you Shanaw?

Shanaw: How fire-hair woman know Shanaw name?

Moira: Mutual friend. Have you seen a Norse girl hereabouts? Scrawny thing, late teens. Short messy black hair, pale skin. Loves exploring, hunting and fighting. Impulsive.

Shanaw: Yes, Shanaw seen! Nasty men take her in there.

She pointed to Björn's camp.

Moira: We need to get her out of there.

Shanaw: Shanaw scared. Big man with skulls live there.

Moira: You'll want to. Trust me.

Shanaw: Why?

Moira: The girl is my niece, Kari. You two have a lot in common. I think you would get on _very_ well...*winks*

Shanaw: Shanaw think know what fire-hair woman means...

Moira: Come. I live in a camp not far from here.

Shanaw: Any men?

Moira: No. That's the best part!

Shanaw: Shelter?

Moira: Wooden Norse house.

Shanaw: Shanaw not know what Norse or house mean but hut made of wood sound good.

In Björn's camp, the prison door opened.

Prison guard: Girl. Come with me.

Tom slumped.

Prison guard: Don't rest just yet. Your interrogator will be here shortly.

When the guard had left, Tom chanced a glance through the barred window in the top of the cell. Was there a way out? His eyes scanned the perimeter fence.

Yes! Yeeess! Oh. The short burrowed tunnel was big enough for Kari but not him. He cursed himself for putting on weight again between visits to the island.

Cissé found their recruit.

Young man: Greetings, my dark-skinned friend. My name is Angelico. I am a monk from Florence, Italy. I serve the one true god. You don't look like one of those heathens from the North.

Cissé: I'm not. I'm Cissé Kouyaté, a griot from the distant sunny land of Sao.

Angelico: Griot? Sao?

Cissé: A griot amongst my people is a storyteller. We are afforded a status in our society similar to that of your priests. Sao is a country in the continent at the centre of the world.

Angelico: Africa?

Cissé: That is what you call it, yes.

Angelico: I am alone. Are you?

Cissé: No. I'm living in a stone tower not far from here. There are two "heathens", as you call them. The other, our leader, is from Northern France.

Angelico: Does he behave like a Norse warlord and have their dirty blonde hair?

Cissé: Yes, but he wears a cross around his neck like you do.

Angelico: A Norman. He must be of Norse descent.

Cissé: I have been sent to recruit a new camp member. We are looking for someone who can cook and forage. Someone who can heal, grow food and keep animals would be a bonus.

Angelico: I would say look no further but the company you keep sounds like it could be better chosen.

Cissé: We have our moments but I can sleep indoors with a pillow each night. Plus our songs are fun.

Angelico: Against my better judgement, I ask that you lead the way.

In Björn's cell...

Torturer: Come with me.

Tom: Is this really necessary? I'm happy to answer any questions you have without being tort-

*whipcrack*

Torturer: Only speak when I ask you to. Walk this way.

Tom tried to quickly scan the camp for escape routes. Nothing obvious.

Torturer: Face forward and eyes on me. I won't tell you again.

They entered a room full of torture paraphenalia (not the kind of Iron Maiden Tom enjoyed) and the torturer shut the door. The door-shutting helped Tom realise how dangerous this situation was and how much it was going to hurt.

The torturer started with gentle questioning, his flog at his side.

Torturer: Name?

Tom: Tom.

Torturer: From?

Tom: Guernsey, Channel Islands, Baie du Mont Saint Michel.

Torturer: When did you arrive on this island?

Tom: A week ago to the day.

Torturer: What were you doing talking to Freyja when you arrived?

Tom: I asked her why she summoned me again.

Torturer: Summoned? Again?

Tom: Look, I realise the rest of you mysteriously shipwrecked here but Freyja had to use a vortex to get me here.

Torturer: A what?

Tom: A vortex. A tunnel connecting realities.

Torturer: That must be a lie because you were telling the truth when you said where you were from! Less of the gobbldegook and more of the truth! *cracks whip into Tom's back*

Tom whinced.

Tom: I'm from the future.

Torturer: Apparently you're telling the truth, unless this has all been lies since your name. But then I know you arrived a week ago to the day, so... are you used to being tortured?

Tom: In a manner of speaking. Every time someone asks me how I am, for instance.

Torturer: Don't get clever! *cracks whip*

Tom: Not physical torture, no. I have been telling you the truth. It's just very far-fetched, that's all.

Torturer: Why did you ask Freyja why she brought you back here AGAIN?

Tom: I've been here before.

Torturer: Before any of the rest of us were here?

Tom: No, same time, different timeline.

Torturer: WHAT!?

Tom: Once upon a time, several universes were born, all identical. Every time something could happen differently or someone could make a different choice, they diverged so they were no longer the same. Last time I was here, the same people were here in the same time period but different chance things happened and people made different choices to this time.

Torturer: You must be delusional. You're coming out with too much unbelievable crap and yet you are convinced you're telling the truth. What did you eat in the forest, eh? What does that dark-skinned man put in your stews, eh?

Tom: I stay away from mind-altering substances these days. That said, I wouldn't say no to mead if it were ever offered. Cissé hasn't put any drugs in our food. I would know. Believe me.

Torturer: Okay, enough! What do you know of our plans, defensive and offensive capabilities?

Tom: Not a lot.

Torturer: You must be lying! What the fuck!

Tom: Ow! It was different last time! I arrived much earlier this time!

Torturer: Humour me and it will be less painful for you.

Tom: Okay...err... You have at least twoscore fighters loyal to Björn. You have his five fingers. You have informants. You have puppet leaders as clan chiefs. You rely on Norse weaponry. Usually only plunderers and drunkards wear armour. Fighters dressed like you are called slavers. This main camp is kept going by fear and tributes alone. Björn rules with an iron fist and his infamous double-headed axe. He might have zombie fighters at his command. I don't know.

Torturer: What about your camp and the one of women down the path?

Tom: Their defensive capabilities are weak for the moment but their wills are strong. They would only stop paying their tributes if they thought they could beat Björn in an all-out war.

Torturer: So you don't know anything substantial. That's interesting. What about tech from your own time, assuming for the moment that's actually true?

Tom: As you can appreciate, I'm no more a future weapons specialist than you are a blacksmith or healer. I have some ideas but I couldn't actually make any of it myself.

Torturer: Like?

Tom: Gloves, fridges, guns, ballistatowers, animal pens, recipes for different meals, garden plants, water butts...

Torturer: I want military upgrades. The first four were gobbldegook and the last four are of no use to us.

Tom: Only one of those is a military technology.

Torturer: Which is?

Tom: Ballistatowers are watchtowers that fire crossbow bolts from a mount on top. Wooden ones are too flimsy to be freestanding and stone ones are a nightmare to build. The best ones are made of concrete but I don't think you have the right ingredients for the mixture here.

Torturer: Which are?

Tom: Quicklime, gravel and water.

Torturer: Can anything be used as a substitute for quicklime?

Tom: Not that I know of.

Torturer: That's enough questioning for today. Back to your cell.

When they got back, Kari was already there. The door was shut and bolted. They were alone again. Or at least, that's the impression Kari had.

Kari: You were ages! What did you tell them?

Tom: Everything they asked.

Kari: So what now?

Tom: Either they'll kill us or set us free. They panicked over nothing. We're useless after all when it comes to intel.

Kari: Why the Hel would they set us free?

Tom: To help our camps make the tributes.

Kari: I'm sooo hungry and this ground is sooo uncomf-

Guard: Quiet in there!

Over in the women's camp, Shanaw was finding it difficult to keep up with and contribute to conversation. Every time she tried to speak, someone cut across her. Every time she talked regardless, she was told off for speaking over or interrupting somebody. Most of the time, the conversation was a fast blur. Between that and the ambient sounds of the night outside, Shanaw found it very difficult to focus. It got painful. She tried to go to bed but she could still hear the chatter. She decided to go outside until the others went to bed, wondering if being back in a group was worthwhile. Now she had to explain herself for being anti-social and had to say she was all right and not going anywhere, despite how she was feeling.

In the men's camp, things were not much better for Angelico but for other reasons. Well, mainly one other reason.

Eustache: Question my wearing of a cross again, boy, and you'll regret it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 15 continued**

As night fell, Shanaw noticed Moira coming out to see her.

Moira: Shanaw, we need to act now. They might be killed tomorrow. Or be enslaved by that tyrant. How's your camouflage and your stealth?

Shanaw: Fire-hair lady need not worry. Shanaw be silent as the dead and visible as the wind.

Moira: Good.

Shanaw: But fire-hair woman not stealthy or camouflaged. She will be heard and her hair seen.

Moira: Hmm.

Inside the compound...

Kari: You're on my chest, you idiot!

Tom: Oh! Fuck. Sorry. It's very cramped in here. I couldn't see. Thought it was a bit soft to be the ground. Thought your ribs were skeletal rema- ow!

Kari: Just don't do it again, or I'll chop your cock off.

Tom: Understood. Did you notice a way out?

Kari: No.

Tom: I did. Look through that grate up there.

Kari did so.

Kari: Great. Just great. It's right there and I can't even-

Tom: Keep your voice down! I'm hoping for a rescue.

Kari: Really? Dad, Mum and Aunt might try to rescue me but nobody gives a rat's arse about you!

Tom: Thanks for that. Hopefully your aunt and maybe your dad and/or Knut see the potential of a soothsayer/inventor.

Kari: Don't count on it.

They waited in silence.

There was a thud outside, followed by the sound of someone being dragged away. The door opened.

Tom: Shanaw! Thank fuck.

He went to hug her but was met with a growl.

Shanaw: Shanaw not come for you. Shanaw come for Kari.

Tom: Thanks a bunch. If Moira put you up to this, I would have thought she would want me out too.

Shanaw: Fire-hair woman want strange future man out too, but future man must find his own way.

Tom: Why? How? I could be dead tomorrow!

Shanaw: Gap under fence not big enough.

Tom: I know. Fine! Go.

As the girls left, Tom hid behind a building and looked at the scene. The fire crackling away was the only source of light. Nothing stirred or moved. He continued to scan the surroundings. An owl hooted from a tree near the enclosure. Maybe he could dig out enough dirt to squeeze through. Alas, the ground looked too dry to move with his bare hands. Then his focus fell upon the front gates. Really? Too risky, surely. It would need to be in the daytime. Wouldn't everyone be looking at whoever was entering or leaving? Yes, especially the gate sentries. Unless there were a distraction in the opposite direction. He would only get one chance at this. He may even be outpaced or shot down if there was no tree cover nearby. Hell, he may even be found before the doors opened. He doubted Björn would assume they both escaped the enclosure. Was there another way out? He had to find it.

After Eirik and Kari shared an emotional hug...

Eirik: Where's Tom?

Kari: The gap under the fence we found was too tight for him. We left him behind.

Eirik: I'm not comfortable leaving him in there.

Kari: Oh, for fuck's sake, Dad! Between you and Aunt Moira, anyone would think he's family.

Eirik: He is, in a way. In the same way Shanaw is. Besides, I'm sure he would rather help us than help Björn.

Kari: But he's useless, isn't he? I mean have you seen him?

Eirik: There may be some tech he can pass on. Also, he knows this island and potential new camp members better than any of us.

Kari: *sighs* I s'pose...

Eirik: Unless we can find another way, his only way out is through the front gates. We need to either create a diversion or provide him safe passage, preferably both.

**Day 16**

Tom hadn't slept a wink all night out of mortal fear. The Sun was now rousing the camp. The prison guard got out of the bush slowly, massaging his bonce. Another goon noticed and hurried over.

Guard: I'll be okay. I was knocked out. Owowowowow...

Goon: You won't be if those prisoners have escaped.

Guard: Good point.

He opened the door. He turned around to face his colleague, white as a sheet.

Goon: They might not have gone far.

Guard: Are you kidding? I was knocked out from out here. The door was closed.

They looked around the cell for signs of a forced exit. There were none. However, they did notice the hole under the fence.

Guard: Ohhhh, bugger...

Goon: Do you want to tell him or shall I?

Björn: Tell me what?

A little while later, after stalking Njáll at a safe distance, Eirik, Tomoe and Moira make it back to Björn's camp. We now pick up what Tom can hear.

Njáll: Is this really necessary? It's not even breakfast o'clock yet. I can't function in the morning without a toke and munchies, man.

Björn: If I want yer ter do a job fer me this early, it's because it's important! Now, I want yer ter pay our friends a visit, the ones in the tower and the women a few hundred paces away.

And back to the three.

Eirik: It isn't catching alight.

Moira: They must have soaked each stake in tree sap that doesn't burn easily for this very reason.

Tomoe: Give me that.

She threw the flaming torch over the fence. They heard it bump off something, then a woosh. They had been lucky.

Tom dropped his rock he was going to use as a diversion and made a dash the front gates. Luckily for him, even the sentries were distracted. He got out, but only just in time.

Sentry: Prisoner escaping, sir!

Björn: Fire, then! Njáll, after him!

Njáll: Really? He'll be dead soon anyway.

Björn: SO WILL YOU BE IF YOU DON'T MOVE IT!

Njáll: Aye, aye, sir...

Before the sentry could shoot Tom, he received an arrow to the chest.

Björn: Njáll! After them! Now.

Njáll left, in his usual demotivated way. He was in no hurry. He knew where they lived. Time for a blunt and breakfast first.

A short trek later...

Blod: Thank Baldr you're all right!

Kari: You can get off now, Mum! Nice to see you too.

Moira: So Tom, what should we expect now?

Tom: He was briefing Njáll as I left.

Blod: Njáll?

Tom: Tall, sinewy chap. Lives for pot, manic depressive, always demotivated and overly negative, one of Björn's five fingers.

Blod: What is he likely to do?

Tom: Steal or ruin your resources. He did that once when we failed a tribute last time.

Tomoe: We must fight him.

Tom: We're not strong enough yet. It won't just be him.

Moira: Couldn't we just hide most of our wood and water stockpiles?

Tom: Yes. I doubt he'll look around.

Tomoe: This is a dishonourable strategy. I want no part in it.

Blod: Would you rather he take or ruin most or all of our resources, perhaps leave us with several unnecessary injuries?

Tomoe: Yes. My honour would be intact. Yours too.

Blod: Fine. Don't help. But don't fight him or tell him either. It's not worth it.

Tomoe: I will be quarrying stone if anyone needs me.

Tomoe left, pickaxe over one shoulder, little wooden cart in her other hand via a piece of rope.

Blod: How long do we have?

Tom: He was moaning about not having had his morning smoke or breakfast yet, so I would say an hour.

Blod: That should be plenty of time. Moira, help me with this water barrel here. Where do you think you're going, young ladies? And you, Ragnhild!

Tom also warned the men. Knut was also a little reluctant to not fight but he was not as resistant to the plan as Tomoe. Trygve knew better than to try to get word to Björn or Njáll.

So about an hour later, as Tom had predicted, Njáll could be seen approaching the tower. Tom, knowing what he looked like, was on lookout duty.

Tom: It's him. He's coming.

Njáll: Hello. His Lordship has asked that I take retribution on you for recent events. Trygve, please light a fresh plank and use it to set alight the lumber stockpile. Then help me overturn these water barrels.

Trygve knew he was doing himself a disservice by aquiescing but also knew that his punishment would be much worse if he declined.

Once these acts had been performed, Njáll made as if to leave, then turned back upon Eustache's taunt.

Eustache: That's it? Seriously?

Njáll: No, you short-sighted buffoon, that's not it. We have a prior engagement with the women's camp.

Njáll and his cronies left via the path leading south. Kari could be seen hurrying back to beat them there.

In the women's camp, he proceeded to do the same, only asking his men to do everything while he examined at the dirt under his fingernails nonchalantly. Once his men were done, in a surprise to everyone, he took two glowing embers and set about torching the shelter roof.

Solveig: My baby's in there, you brute!

Njáll shrugged.

Njáll: My condolences.

He and his men left while Solveig ran into the shelter, grabbed Thormod and ran out again. By this point, Kari was rushing to get the buckets of water round the far side.

Blod: Don't waste our good water! Help me right the barrels, then decant the buckets, then use seawater!

The flames were doused before they spread too far.

After dinner, Blod took Kari aside.

Blod: Scamp, we're one over. We don't have enough beds.

Kari: So? Kick that Ragnhild out. She doesn't want to be here anyway.

Blod: I thought maybe you would like to camp out with your father until we get an extension built.

Kari: I'm not ten anymore, Mum! Besides, we don't have a tent and Dad hasn't-

Eirik: Hey, Scamp! I've already set the tent up. Are you coming?

Kari: But...how did you-?

Eirik: I made it this afternoon using Unit's sails. We don't have a drain on fabric in the men's camp.

Kari: But wouldn't you rather-?

Eirik: Haha. No. Spending time with you is important to me. Especially now we're separated. Besides, the tempers are rather frought at the moment. I don't want to get caught in the middle.

Kari: Okay. Fine. I'm coming.

Blod and Eirik exchanged a knowing look and a smile that meant Kari was more excited than she was letting on.

In the men's camp, sure enough things were not going too well temper-wise.

Eustache: What do you call this again?

Angelico: Never mind. It's a provincial boar stew. I won't make it again.

Tom: Not so fast, Angelico. It has potential but it's very bland. You're also using herbs and spices that work against the boar. You need to enhance it.

Angelico: I'm not that well practised with meat and I don't know what substitutes to make on this island. I'm sorry.

Tom: We'll make it together tomorrow. I'll show you round my old haunts for herbs and spices, if you'd like.

Angelico: That would be great. Thank you.

Eustache went outside and emptied the contents of his bowl.

Eustache: Can't you do it now?

Angelico: There's no meat left, Eustache.

Tom: And it's dark. We'd be incinerating herbs before we could have a proper look.

Eustache: Whatever. Pass me that cheese and those berries, will you?

Angelico: How did you even get that cheese, anyway?

Tom: Trust me, you don't want to know what this man is capable of.

Angelico: I can guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 17**

Moira: It's about time we had a healing tent. It's all very well applying bandages in here but I need to make poultices and potions. I also think we are going to get injured more often, if yesterday's raid is anything to go by.

Blod: I agree. Have you finished the herbalist?

Moira: Yes.

Blod: Then that needs to be your priority. But be quick. We need to extend the shelter to accommodate more clan members. I'll gather some medicinal herbs.

Shanaw: What clan queen want Shanaw to do?

Blod: Do you know how to fish?

Shanaw: Shanaw use spear but no good.

Blod: Someone here will teach you. This morning, please explore. I'll have Eirik and Kari fish.

Kari: Mum-

Blod: Oh. You're here. What?

Kari: The men have 5 roasted fish tribute next.

Blod: I know. They have a hunting bow. They'll cope.

Kari: But Mum-

Blod: WHAT?

Kari: None of them are as good at cooking as you or Solveig.

Blod: And?

Kari: Nothing.

Blod: Solveig. You're exhausted. I don't know how you cope. Please take the morning off.

Solveig: Can I at least cook this afternoon?

Blod: Yes, but only if you've recovered enough. Tomoe, we have enough stone now. Please go logging this morning. Ragnhild, please gather fruit again.

Kari: Mum-

Blod: WHAT!?

Kari: What about this afternoon?

Blod: Meet me back here at midday. I will assess then.

In the men's camp...

Cissé: I need medical supplies.

Knut: Rope is running out.

Eustache sighed heavily.

Eustache: Fine. Build the herbalist next.

Knut: What about a forge? We need one to create rope.

Eustache: Fine.

Tom: Eusta-

Eustache: I'll go hunting this morning. We need to retain fish for the tribute.

Tom: That's what I-

Eustache: Knut, get the stone you need for your forge. Tom, you teach Angelico what fruit and cooking herbs go with the game here, then teach him this afternoon.

Tom: Before I go-

Eustache: Trygve, we need more wood.

Tom: We certainly do, because-

Eustache: Boy, do you always talk and interrupt this much?

Tom: Only when I can't get an important word in edgeways.

Eustache: Fine. Spit it out. I don't have all day.

Tom: I can show Trygve how to build a wooden contraption that will help preserve the fish. It will take me two minutes to explain and him an afternoon to build.

Eustache: That's actually quite useful. Show him at changeover.

Tom: I won't ask for an apology but a little faith in future wouldn't go amiss.

Eustache kicked Tom's stool from under him and bellowed right in his face.

Eustache: I WILL TREAT YOU WITH THE CONTEMPT, SUSPICION AND LOW CONFIDENCE YOUR TIRESOME MANNER AND QUIRKINESS DESERVE, BOY!

Eirik: Eustache, calm down.

Eustache: I AM CALM! GET TO WORK, ALL OF YOU!

He left, grabbing the bow and bashing his shoulder on the doorframe on the way out. They could hear him cursing down the path. Tom made a grab for his stool, nursing his rear and whincing.

Eirik: Tom, are you all right?

Tom was shaking with adrenaline.

Tom: I will be, so long as that hot-headed twat leaves me alone.

Knut: I've met people like him before. Don't push him. Or me, for that matter.

Cissé: I don't think leadership is going well for him, given everything that is happening. That and players like that get very grumpy if they are not planting their seeds.

Angelico: We have men like that where I come from, too. When women are around, they are suave and polite (and pushy) but the moment something doesn't go their way, they explode.

Tom: You're right. I'll try to keep a lower profile. Easier said than done.

That morning, Tom's tour for Angelico's benefit passed by Freyja.

Tom: ...and this is Freyja, for all intents and purposes a Norse goddess.

Angelico: I'm not well versed in their heathen religion but I'm fairly sure their gods and goddesses are not blue-skinned.

Freyja sighed.

Freyja: Child, please, for the sake of your comrades, humour me.

Angelico: Are you pleading-

Tom: Angelico, whether or not she is who she says she is, I can tell you she has the power of an angel at the very least. Don't cross her if you want to live.

Angelico: Oh.

Tom: By all means stay but be quiet while I'm talking to Freyja.

Angelico: Fine.

Freyja: You wish to speak with me, Child?

Tom: Firstly, have the same people landed as when I was here last time?

Freyja: Who are they? I am not in contact with my other self in the parallel universe, nor am I a mindreader.

Tom: Sorry. An old völva named Gudrun.

Freyja: Yes.

Tom: Two Persians (one merchant and one dancer) named Yaghoub and Parvaneh.

Freyja: Yes.

Tom: A Japanese warrior named Tomoe.

Freyja: Yes. She is already at the women's camp.

Tom: Secondly, are Björn's Five Fingers named Gwen, Njáll, Grim, Egill and Elof?

Freyja: Yes.

Tom: Thirdly, are Thor and Loki also here?

Freyja: Yes.

Tom: Fourthly, is the Heodenings poem in effect?

Freyja: Yes.

Tom: Is Gudrun to become Sigrún upon death in order to bring the Heodenings to an end?

Freyja: Not unless the appropriate poem is sought from the Hall of Records, no.

Tom: Fifthly, has anyone I've already mentioned been resurrected?

Freyja: No.

Tom: Sixthly-

Freyja sighed.

Tom: Only two more after this, I promise. Sixthly, is anyone working for the enemy yet out of the people I have already mentioned?

Freyja: Only the Five Fingers.

Tom: Seventhly, is the volcano guardian still alive?

Freyja: Yes.

Tom: Lastly, do disposable locations on the island change once they have fulfilled their use?

Freyja: Yes.

Tom: Thank you.

Freyja: Do you wish any more from me, Child? Healing, perhaps?

Tom: No, thanks. I'll meet you again when we have enough skills among us to complete the rune challenges.

Freyja: Can you at least spare some milk for my cats?

Tom: Neither camp is farming sheep yet but I will let you know if we loot some in battle or if Solveig is still lactating. The answer to the latter is likely no and will almost definitely have me killed by multiple parties for daring to ask such an invasive question, though.

Once they had resumed their foraging...

Tom: I know I'm a fine one to talk here but you really need to curb what you say in our clan. For one, do not call the Norsemen or Cissé heathens and do not belittle their religion. We all need to get on if we are to survive. Don't try to convert them to Catholicism either. They cannot be persuaded. Those who do not fight know they are going to Hell anyway, only theirs has only one 'L' and is more a boring place to spend an eternity than endless torment.

Angelico: But it's all pagan nonsense, though.

Tom: I agree with you there but for different reasons. I am more versed in Christianity and the other two Abrahamic religions than the other island residents are but I am a man of science. In this era, science is very much in its infancy but it will, by the 21st Century overtake religion in popular belief in the Western World. The Western World being Europe, Europe's colonies and Europe's former colonies.

Angelico: Don't your people miss religion? Religion can bring people together, it can heal, teach us tolerance and how to be better people.

Tom: They don't miss it but you are right. My world is driven purely by money and pleasure, even at the expense of the environment and the natural order of things.

Angelico: What an empty and horrible world.

Tom: Again, you are correct.

Angelico: If the strife in our group continues, I will consider leaving. Have you considered changing leader?

Tom: It is in all of our minds but the time is not yet right. If Eustache goes from a tyrant with a bad temper to a cruel miser not much better than Björn, we will all think any leader is better than him. Especially if he proves to be incompetent in this upcoming war. No, that one's poisonous.

After another father-daughter fishing trip, Eirik feels he needs to intervene again on Blodeuwedd's decision-making.

Blod: Happy with what you're all doing this afternoon? Good. Let's do it!

Eirik: Freckles, could I have a word?

They both move out of everyone else's earshot and speak in hushed voices.

Blod: How's it going, Honey?

Eirik: Could be better. We have a roasted fish tribute coming up.

Blod: Don't you already have three cooks?

Eirik: If we had one good one rather than three average ones, we wouldn't have to chuck so much away. Kari and I aren't catching the amount we need to. That's partly because we're not very good yet and partly because our equipment isn't great.

Blod: Isn't all this Eustache's problem?

Eirik: It's _our_ problem, Freckles.

Blod: How do you make that out?

Eirik: We need to help each other out or we'll die here, sooner rather than later.

Blod: Look, I couldn't give a rat's arse about your camp. I loathe Eustache and Knut. Tom creeps me out and is annoying. I don't know Cissé or Angelico. I'm sure I can talk Moira round in a few weeks to bring you back to us.

Eirik: Look, we helped you with your last two tributes. Tom forewarned us all about what Njáll would do. If any gangs are looking to raid you or rape you, they need to pass our tower first. If it's only a small handful of pathetic goons, they will think twice. Please. I'll even throw something in to the bargain to sweeten the deal for you.

Blod: What's that?

Eirik: If you or Solveig agree to cooking our fish for us the afternoon before and the morning of the day of the tribute, we will build you a food storage unit that helps stop them rotting or getting infected. Tom thought of it and Trygve made one for us. It works well.

Blod: That would be quite useful actually. How soon can you bring one to us?

Eirik: This evening.

Blod: You're on.

Eirik: Great. I'll let Trygve and Eustache know. Hug?

Blodeuwedd gratefully accepted the invitation. She did miss her husband.

Over in the men's camp that evening...

Eirik: This is actually quite good. Well done, both of you!

Tom: We aim to please.

Eustache: If that's true, you'll bring us some women. Tell them we have beer.

Tom: I can't just summon some. They need to want to come, and to be respected as human beings, first and foremost. But I must admit, I am quite lonely in that department.

Angelico: Did you have a girlfriend back home?

Tom: No. I lack anything women back home find attractive. I'm either like a brother, son, creepy older cousin/uncle or someone else otherwise to be avoided or condemned.

Eirik: Moira seems to like you. And you had a relationship with her _and_ Shanaw last time you were here.

Tom: Those relationships were mistakes. I did enjoy making them and learning from them but I doubt I would learning anything by repeating my actions.

Knut: So long as you stay away from my wife, we'll get along fine.

Eirik: Same here.

Tom: Would anyone mind if I went out for a stroll.

Eirik: Take my shield with you.

Tom: Thanks.

Eustache: Could you stay out there all night? We could do with a lookout. Hahahar!

Tom ignored the taunt and left with Eirik's shield.

He met Moira, who also needed to clear her head.

Moira: Fancy seeing you out here! Too much of a sausage fest in there, is it?

Tom: Hahah. You could say that. I'm glad I bumped into you, actually. There's some vital information I need to pass on.

Moira: Don't keep a girl waiting.

He told her everything Freyja had said.

Moira: This volcano guardian - how do we vanquish him?

Tom: Lots of orichalcum beads and lots of help from Freyja. That's all I know. You and Blod did all the rune challenges and vanquishing on your own last time.

Moira: How are the beads and the rune challenges linked?

Tom: Successfully completing each challenge yields a bead, then the challenge vanishes as though it weren't there to begin with.

Moira: How do we beat these challenges?

Tom: I couldn't tell you but I do know that we need to be a lot better skilled than we are currently.

Moira: These resurrections on the battlefield - do they automatically join Björn's forces? Can they be killed again? If so, can they be resurrected many times over or just once? Do their bodies show any signs of being reanimated?

Tom: Theoretically, they can be made to join any side but I've only ever seen them go to Björn's. They are indistinguishable from the living. Yes, they can be killed and resurrected multiple times.

Moira: How can we restore the natural order of things?

Tom: By Gudrun dying. But I strongly suggest you learn from her all you can first. Don't tell her about her role in bringing the Heodenings to an end because she will demand you perform a human sacrifice or even commit suicide.

Moira: Will she still become Sigrún when she dies, no matter how she dies?

Tom: I think so.

Moira: How long did she last in the other timeline?

Tom: Last time, she died one hundred and sixty-three days after you landed. I have no guarantees she will last that long. She joined Eustache's camp on Day 1 and it was not long before she had a healing tent, perhaps a month to a month and a half. Who knows what she might have had to resort to, living alone on the island for the past two and a half weeks. All I can tell you is she is alive now, or Freyja would have said.

Moira: Shit.

Afterwards, in the women's camp...

Blod: How are you doing setting up your healing tent?

Moira: Five to six hours left, I think. Also, I don't think I can do it on my own.

Blod: You could take one of us on as an apprentice.

Moira: I would rather not at the moment but thanks all the same. I could do with finding Gudrun, our völva from the village. Tom said she's around somewhere. If she dies of natural causes, she will only last up to five months.

Blod: How is Tom so sure she's here?

Moira: Freyja told him. She's seen her.

Blod: Tomoe and I had better get started on that extension, then.

Kari came bursting into camp.

Blod: What's up, Scamp?

Kari: The tower is under attack. Six men. Another six are on their way here.

Blod: Wait outside and fire as soon as they're in range. I'll rouse Tomoe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 17 continued**

Blod: Moira, wake up!

Moira: Mmh?

Blod: We're under attack!

Moira opened her eyes and got up so fast, her head complained.

Moira: But I can't use a bow or a sling or a sword or a battleaxe or-

Blod: What about mystic spells?

Moira: Never needed them. Wouldn't know where to start.

Blod: Argh! Never mind. Tomoe, Kari, Shanaw and I will need to face all six of them, then.

Blod grabbed her battleaxe and her shield. She roused Shanaw, who woke with a start and nearly attacked her.

Shanaw: No touch Shanaw!

Blod: Get your sling, pebbles and bone. We're under attack.

Tomoe was already up, suffering with insomnia. She had already heard Kari shooting outside and Blodeuwedd rousing the others. She met Blod at the door.

Outside, the invaders were nearly level with Kari. Tomoe bellowed her battle cry and in she and Blod went. Kari and Shanaw held the rear guard. Moira came rushing out with a knife.

Kari's three volleys of arrows prior to close combat had done the trick. Four of the six were already significantly weakened. Tomoe had the initiative. She slashed them all with her double-edged sword, inflicting vicious wounds in the process. Blod bopped one hard on the nose with her shield and managed to impale a neck with her axe, but not without getting clubbed by a heavy, large, staggering drunk.

Kari and Shanaw both let rip, one target at a time, focussed and deadly. They went down. Moira felt very silly with only a kitchen knife and no protection. She concluded to push the drunk over mid-swing and stab him in the club-holding arm and gave him a good hard kick.

Seeing the skirmish not going in their favour, those who could stagger/limp/whatever did so in a hasty retreat.

Once they had got their breath back, Moira saw to Blod's clubbed shoulder.

Blod: For Thor's sake, get yourself fighting fit! It's clear you're going to do it. Well done, Shanaw and Tomoe. Thank you, Kari. Without you warning us, we would be a lot worse off.

There was a unanimous nod of approval and congratulatory mutterings. An unsettled Thormod could be heard crying from the shelter, with Solveig trying to placate him.

Over in the tower, the thugs had been sent packing but at a greater cost because the defenders had been taken by surprise and Eirik was some distance away to start with.

Eustache: Knut, this tower needs to be upgraded, fast! Those slits for archers need to be cleared of undergrowth. The door needs to be reinforced and be fitted with a bar. The steps leading up to the ramparts need replacing and the floor of the ramparts needs attention. Plus anything else you see fit. Let that be your priority. Eirik and I can log and mine. Trygve can work on wood-based structures and upgrades.

Knut: You can't quarry much yet, so I will preserve what I can from the existing structure.

Tom: I can help you by teaching you how to make cement - a resin that sits between stones, holding them in place. You'll also be wanting to install ballistas in the ramparts, I presume.

Eustache: Bally-what?

Tom: Crossbows on wooden mounts.

Eustache: Yes. Trygve, please do the honours. Tom, teach him and watch him. If he tries anything funny, let me know and I'll sort him out. Once Cissé has dressed our wounds, back to bed, I think.

Cissé: Tom, does ice plant grow here?

Tom: Aloe vera? No. Only in arid climes like yours. We do have an alternative, though. Let me show you.

Tom left the tower and walked into the forest. Cissé and Angelico followed.

Angelico: What's ice plant or aloe vera and what does it treat?

Tom: It's a plant of the aloe family. It is a cure-all, taken orally for indigestion or applied directly to a wound or skin problem. My mum kept a pot of it at home for insect stings, burns, pimples, freckles, stretchmarks, you name it. It can also be used as a disinfectant for wounds.

Angelico: I thought you said it would only grow in hot dry places.

Tom: I did. We have buildings made of glass to recreate the arid conditions.

Angelico: Could we not do the same?

Tom: We do not have the tech for glassblowing or the seeds or cuttings.

Angelico: Oh.

Tom stopped and indicated a plant.

Tom: This here is our alternative to the ice plant. It looks rather different but it does the same things, albeit less effectively. Let's gather some and head back to the tower before Eustache and Knut kill each other. No, Angelico. Sever here. Then it can regrow.

**Day 18**

The sun rose to a ground sopping wet and tears from the heavens still falling.

Moira: Sorry. I'll try to finish the healing tent today, then I'll clean up in here and move all my supplies over there.

Blod: That would be great. I won't be of much use to anyone with this shoulder today. Shanaw, are you happy to explore again today if Kari goes fishing?

Shanaw: Tribe mother no need worry.

Moira: Blod, stay inside. You don't want those bandages getting wet.

Blod rolled her eyes.

Blod: Yes, mother dearest.

In the men's camp...

Tom: For fuck's sake, I'm an indoor person. I don't do rain.

Eustache: Stitch yourself a hood and wax it, then! We can't hold back. We need defence.

Tom: Understood. Say, we could retain more rainwater if we install a guttering system around the base of the roof of the shelter.

Eustache: Noted but not a priority right now. Get that cement and those ballista mounts sorted.

Tom: Understood.

Eustache: Cissé, how are the herbalist and healing tent going?

Cissé: Not great. The workshop is in use most of the time.

Eustache: Then expand it. Set up a smaller one for projects not based around wood or stone. Anything. But get them sorted. Angelico can forage fruit today.

Cissé: Okay.

Eustache: Eiri- The rod's gone. Good. At least someone around here has some initiative.

Later that morning, Angelico bumped into...someone...

Angelico covered his nose with his sleeve, trying to keep his mouth free.

Angelico: Good morning, ma'am. How may I assist you?

Old woman: ...

Angelico: GOOD MORNING, MA'AM. HOW-

Old woman: I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME, BOY! IT IS I WHO WILL ASSIST YOU ALL IN THE END!

Angelico: How so?

Old woman: YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO KNOW. NOT YET.

Angelico: Are you Gudrun that Tom was talking about, by any chance?

Gudrun: Gudrun knows no Tom. Who is this fellow? I must consult the spirits.

Angelico: The spirits? I hope you're not a necromancer or practise dark magic.

Gudrun: So what if I do?

Angelico panicked. He stepped back and held up his cross.

Angelico: A witch! Get back, you foul demon! I am a faithful servant of the Lord!

Gudrun: Kekekekekeke. That pathetic pendant you wear around your neck won't help you. Nor will your faith or your god. Run along now.

Angelico needed no second bidding. He ran. Spooked didn't begin to cover it.

That afternoon, Moira visited Tom.

Tom: Moira, hi! Good to see you!

Moira: Tom, I need your help. I don't know what grows on this island, we don't have adequate defences and none of us have seen Gudrun anywhere.

Tom: Actually, Angelico encountered her this morning. He's cooking over there. He can also help you with what to forage, if he can remember. I showed him yesterday. As for defences, I can't help you.

He jerked his head backwards to indicate Trygve. Moira understood. She started making her way over to Angelico.

Tom: Please be gentle with him. He's a Christian monk and shit scared of who he sees as witches. Very steadfast in his beliefs. Whatever Gudrun did or said to him, she really shook him up.

Angelico did look even paler than usual, which was quite an achievement in itself.

Moira: Okay.

Moira approached Angelico and sat on a rock next to him. He didn't look up.

Angelico: Hi.

Moira: Angelico, I'm Moira.

Angelico: The healer in the women's camp?

Moira: The same. You look as though you could do with some healing.

Angelico: Oh. Just some scary creature in the forest. I'll be okay.

Moira: Angelico, it's a healer you're talking to. I can help.

Angelico: Well, it was a senile old lady who as good as admitted she's a witch. She said some pretty horrible things.

Moira: What did she say?

Angelico tried to keep the tears at bay but failed.

Angelico: She laughed at me. She told me my 'pathetic' cross won't help me. She told me that my faith won't help me. She told me God had abandoned me. She said she spoke with the spirits. I asked her if she practised dark magic and she said "so what if I do?"

Moira: Did she threaten you?

Angelico: No. She just told me to run along, like a child who was trying her patience.

Moira: Did she really say God had abandoned you?

Angelico: In so many words. She said "my god won't help me."

Moira: Doesn't Cissé hear spirits?

Angelico: Well, he says he does.

Moira: Does that make him evil?

Angelico: No...

Moira: When you asked her if she practised dark magic, couldn't she have simply resented the question and not practise it at all?

Angelico: Possibly.

Moira: As for the rest, she may have a grudge against Christians or she may know that the war on this island is a physical one as well as a mental one. It is true that neither your faith nor your cross will help you in our fight against Björn.

Angelico: I guess so.

Moira: Did you threaten her?

Angelico: Y-yes...

Moira: That's probably what annoyed her and caused her to treat you like an insufferable child.

She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He looked up and smiled back.

Moira: I have something for you to calm your nerves and put you in a happier mood. It's in my healing tent. I'll fetch it now.

Moira got up and left. Tom took her place at Angelico's side.

Tom: How are you feeling?

Angelico: Better, thanks. Moira's gone to get me a potion from her wares. It turns out Gudrun was just trying to give me some sensible advice and I annoyed her.

Tom: I know Gudrun well and I can say that what you now say is very likely. But I can also tell you that Gudrun loves winding people up. It's entertainment for her.

Angelico: Does she hate Christians?

Tom: I think she has learned enough to think your religion lacks depth and is nothing like the way of the world she was taught.

Angelico: Who is she?

Tom: She was the spiritual advisor and chief healer (they call them völvas) from Eirik's village in Norway, although none of the family remember her. In Norse culture, they have a similar social status to priests in Christendom and are afforded the same respect. The Norsemen do not have a happy and fulfilling history or current relationship with the Christians of the rest of Europe. She may have witnessed first hand or heard other terrible tales of the Knights Templar, for example.

Angelico: You're right, of course. I really am out of place here, aren't I?

Tom: Yes, but so am I, Cissé, Shanaw and Lady Tomoe. Don't worry about it. The culture in our camps is (and will continue to be) predominantly Norse but we'll be accepted. We all need each other.

Angelico: Thank you, Tom.

Moira re-entered the scene with a phial full of...

Tom: Ah! Kola potion! Good choice, Moira! This stuff is great and really will give you a buzz. Don't drink it too quickly, though, or you'll be burping aplenty.

Angelico: Thanks for the warning. Is it alcoholic?

Tom: No but I often have something similar with some bourbon at home.

Angelico: Bourbon?

Tom: Really smooth whiskey. They make it up in Scotland now but in my time, the European settlers make it in the huge continent West of here.

Angelico: Over the edge?

Tom: No. The world is round.

Angelico: We've had a few crackpots thinking they could get to the Spice Islands and Cathay by sailing West. None of them came back.

Tom: They could have got caught in the sometimes dangerous seas in the Gulf of Mexico, gone too far North and froze to death, settled in the huge Western continent (we call it The Americas) or defeated there by the native peoples.

Angelico: That still doesn't suggest the world is round.

Tom: If you keep to the same lattitude as the Mediterranean and Europe, the next continent after the Americas has Cathay and the Spice Islands on the Eastern Tip. Going West after the Americas, you would encounter them first.

Angelico: How do you know people know this for certain?

Tom: A few centuries from now, there are two celebrity sailors by the names of Ferdinand Magellan and Francis Drake, who with their crews circumnavigated the globe we call Earth. In my time, we have man-made iron birds that carry people all over the world. We've even created craft that will take us beyond the sky, so we have seen the Earth from outside it. It is indeed round.

Angelico: How do you know for certain? Have you been?

Tom: There are pictures.

Angelico: Drawings and paintings?

Tom: No. We have developed a technology where we can trap light in a box and have it recorded on a light-sensitive material a bit like paper. We then send it off to a laboratory and then we get photographs. These pictures can't lie like an artist can.

Angelico: I see (I think). What were we talking about again?

Tom: I can't remember. Sorry. My short-term memory is shockingly bad.

Moira: You were saying what you mix with your kola potion in your time. Sounds like whiskey. Drink up, Angelico. Now, where did you meet Gudrun?

However, it's not Moira who finds Gudrun later...

Kari: Pwoarrr! You stink like a goat who's died, Granny!

Gudrun: ...

Kari: GRANNY?

Kari poked her gently with the end of her bow. Gudrun shook it off and went ape.

Gudrun: GERROFF ME, YOU FOOLISH GIRL! SO WHAT IF I STINK?

Kari: -

Gudrun: Duck.

Kari spins round and ducks.

Kari: Wha? There's nothing here!

Gudrun: Kekekekekekekekekeke. You're funny. Can you pat your head while rubbing your tummy too?

Kari found herself doing this, only getting the two movements confused. She suddenly realised what she was doing, stopped and got angry.

Gudrun: At least you're compliant for a husband. Shame you're flat-chested, no hips and boyish! Men like curvy women who are feminine. Maybe it's just as well you won't last long.

Kari: Why should I believe anything you say, you horrible old hag?

Gudrun: Do you have a birthmark on your right shoulder the shape of a crescent moon?

Kari: Yeah...you're starting to creep me out!

Gudrun: Did it bleed yesterday?

Kari: Yeah, but-

Gudrun: Just as I thought. Do you have flaky skin between your toes?

Kari: Wha? Life is so unfair...

Gudrun: Same for all of us, girl! Get used to it!

So when Kari got back to camp...

Blod: ...so hopefully Tomoe will have time to finish the shelter extension tomorrow. Moira, I presume you had no luck finding Gudrun.

Moira: You presume correctly. She must have moved on.

Kari: I think I've just seen her. The stinky old crone made a fool of me, told me I can't attract a man (good!) and said I was going to die soon.

Moira and Blod looked at each other. Blod shook her head.

Moira: Tomorrow, then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Day 19**

At first light...

Moira: Gudrun! Nice to finally meet you-

Gudrun: Spare me the crap and take me back to your camp! I've had enough drama from the pitiful youngsters! And for Freyja's sake, get that wishbone off your nose! I don't smell _that_ bad!

Moira: Hmpf. Fine. Suit yourself.

A little later...

Blod: So how are we doing for meeting this tribute in two days?

Kari: I can hunt tomorrow and that day if someone finishes the bow today. Or do you want Shanaw to go?

Blod: I'll finish the bow today. Whoever you think will bring the most meat and skins home can go. We also need skinning tools. Do the men have any and do they know about our tribute?

Kari: No and yes.

Blod: I'll go and have a word with Eustache now. Gudrun, please go fishing for us this morning.

Gudrun didn't say anything or change her expression.

Blod: EXCUSE ME, GUDRU-

Gudrun: I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! I'M NOT DEAF, YOU KNOW!

Blod: Just dumb.

Gudrun: I HEARD THAT, YOU FAT COW!

Blod: DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! I DON'T CARE HOW OLD OR SENILE YOU ARE!

Gudrun: I guess you don't want your fish. Or for Moira to become a Völva. Your loss, not mine.

She left. There was an uneasy silence.

Blod: Moira, please talk to her for me.

Moira: Me? Do your dirty work for you? Hel no. I'm not taking responsibility for you upsetting her in HER FIRST MORNING!

Blod: Please. I need to talk to Eustache.

Moira: Okay. I'll tell her you're very sorry and you'll make sure her bed is comfortable and warm.

Blod: Don't lay it on too thick. She started it.

Moira: She's like that with everyone and you made it worse.

Blod sighed.

Blod: Fine. Say whatever you see fit.

Moira winked.

Moira: That gives me a lot of scope!

Kari arrived unexpectedly in the men's camp in the afternoon, with a furry friend in tow.

Tom: Hi, Kari. Looking for Eirik? He's supervising Trygve in the workshop.

He turns to the Valhund, squats and pats his knees.

Tom: Valur, boy! Come here! Tom's missed you.

He got a cheerful lick for his trouble.

Tom: Yes, he has!

Kari: You can keep him. He's been following me all morning. I don't do parasites.

Tom: Come now, Kari! He took some work to train in the other timeline but it was well worth it. He even fought off wolves to keep you alive once and then ran back to camp to get help. You were trapped, you see-

Kari: Enough, already! Just keep the damn dog. I don't want him.

Tom: That's fine by us. Right, Angelico?

Angelico: Of course! We'll look after him.

Kari: By the way, your old crone is with us now. Urgh. Dead goat with body odour in the morning, anyone?

Tom: Thanks for letting me know. I'm relieved to say my sense of smell is rather dulled. I'll go and see her.

Kari left to find Eirik.

Angelico: Was that a good idea?

Tom: Of course. He'll growl protectively whenever Eustache loses it.

Angelico: Fair enough. What do I do with him? I've only had a dog when I was very young and it wasn't me who looked after him.

Tom: Pet him, get him to chase you and throw him a stick a few times. Reward him. Treat him like a baby.

Angelico: That's really no help. Especially the last bit.

Tom: Don't worry. I'll be back soon.

About two minutes later...

Tom: Ah, Gudrun! Good to see you at last! I'm Tom, soothsayer and inventor for the men's camp.

Gudrun: Ah! So it's you who's been messing with the natural order of things and will have us all killed!

Tom: Guilty as charged. Oh dear. Where do we start?

Gudrun: Mead first!

Tom brought out three gourds from inside his jacket. Gudrun took two and chuckled at his foresight.

Tom: What Knut doesn't know can't hurt him! Also anything he can't drink can't hurt Solveig. Heh.

Much later...

Eustache: ...and Eirik, we really need those skinning tools ready by tomorrow at midday, or your wife's tribute won't be met the next day.

Tom staggered in, looking sleepy and content.

Eustache: Where the fuck have you been?

Tom: Settling Gudrun in to the other camp. Call it my afternoon off for the week. I need some time off or I'll go mad.

Eustache sniffed.

Eustache: Drinking won't help. I need you fresh as a daisy tomorrow. We don't have enough people to gather food, so the girls are going to go hunting together with their bow and our bow. I'll be fishing, so I can't do it. With Knut and Eirik busy on fort renovation and skinning tools respectively, I'll need you to supervise Trygve and draw up schematics for new projects.

Tom: What're Angelico and Cissé doing?

Eustache: Foraging fruit and herbs, not that that should matter to you. Stick to what you've been assigned. Do you want this food? If not, I'm sure your new neglected pet would like some.

**Day 20**

Tom was in a wooden room that swayed and creaked. He could hear the sea outside and the wind howling mercilessly. His head was spinning. He was surrounded by the members of the men's camp.

Cissé: You have been charged with the following:

arousing suspicion in our enemy

becoming an irresistable kidnap target for said enemy

yielding valuable and dangerous information to said enemy

unsuccessfully attempting to overthrow our leader

stringing Moira along

upsetting the natural order of things and

recklessly risking the lives of everyone in both camps

Cisse: You have pleaded guilty to all charges. The jury has unanimously come to a verdict, which will be announced by our leader. Eustache, the floor is yours.

Eustache: You are to walk the plank! You won't be a bother to us then!

Tom: But how? You've tied my hands and my feet together!

Eustache: You can hop, can't you?

Tom: Ooh dear.

Tom looked towards the door, which Knut was now opening.

Knut: Come on! I'm going to count to ten and then I'll fire this gun! One...

Tom started hopping, hoping he wouldn't trip. With considerable effort, he made progress towards the door. All eyes were on him.

Knut: Two...

He stepped out of the way to let Tom through. It was raining. Tom hesitated in the doorway. Couldn't it have at least been nice weather?

Knut: Three...

Tom looked around for the gangplank and headed towards it.

Knut: Four...Five...

Tom reached the gangplank. He had cramp and was getting a hot flush. What was worse was that he could now see that beyond the plank wasn't the sea but dry land, with the sea nearby. To make matters even worse than that was between him and the sea were Björn and his men. They were waiting eagerly and expectantly like a cat waits for a mouse to leave its hole or a chicken waits for a worm to surface after doing its raindance.

Tom: But, but, but...I really must protest...Björn and his followers...

Eustache: Feeling shy, are we? Perhaps we'd _all_ better count you out!

Tom's former campmates, Björn and his faithful started chanting in unison. Tom felt the poke of Knut's gun in his back.

Crowd: Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...

Tom jumped. Upon landing, he woke with a start. He was on the floor next to his bed in the tower. His bed was soaked by a large leak above it. The door had somehow opened, bringing in the real stormy weather.

Eirik: Tom! Are you okay? You were counting to ten and you rolled out of bed mid-sleep.

Tom realised how much his back, shoulders and bum hurt, having rolled two feet onto stone. He whinced in agony. Valur came over and whined.

Tom: I'm bruised but hopefully I'm otherwise okay. Could you please get Cissé for me?


	11. Chapter 11

**Day 20 continued**

The day proceeded without major incident. Everyone worked very hard to make the tributes the following day. The skinning tools were finished in the morning, the morning's pickings were reasonable for the targeted food groups and they set to work skinning and gutting in the afternoon. What could not be cooked that evening were put in larder drawers for the following morning to prevent the food from going bad.

Tom was relieved he only had to supervise and draw schematics. His hangover wasn't too bad but doing physical labour while hungover did not appeal. Trygve was being his usual shifty, conniving self, so Tom did have some work to do besides daydream and doodle.

To say Gudrun was settling in to the female camp would be inaccurate. To say everyone was getting used to her or enjoyed her being around would be even more inaccurate. Only Moira had the patience to put up with the constant put-downs, trolling and taunts. She outright refused to wash, saying it was bad for the soul. Gudrun had been used to being left to her own devices, being well respected and being allowed to do as she pleased, having earned sufficient social status to do so. Sure, she had trained people, but not this intensely. Blodeuwedd had made it clear she and she alone called every shot, whether the decisions were good or bad. Blodeuwedd had also made it clear that Gudrun was one step away from being called senile, dangerous, old and useless, therefore had to tow the party line and do as she were told at all times. This was not how Gudrun worked, end of.

Ragnhild was starting to settle, though. She found, despite the rocky start, that she enjoyed living with the other women. She had started opening up to Solveig and Tomoe.

Kari and Shanaw had finally started to spend some time working together and when they weren't distracted by the temptations of horseplay, they worked very effectively as a team.

We next pick things up on the third tribute day.

**Day 21**

Elof: Hey ho, my little chickens! Do you- what's up with him?

Eustache was (shall we say) temporarily unavailable. He could be heard (too well) but not seen (thankfully).

Tom: He...err...might have eaten something last night that didn't agree with him. Nothing personal, you understand.

Trygve chuckled quietly. Tom tried to keep a straight face and failed.

Elof: How can I be sure you're not about to poison Björn with the fish?

Knut: The fish was cooked by an expert, namely my wife.

Elof: Hmm. We shall see. We're here to collect 8 portions.

Knut: That's how many we have.

He handed Elof the sack. Elof loaded it into one of his baskets fastened to the poor mule.

Elof: One down, one to go. The next tribute will be 60 fresh fruit.

With that, he left.

Elof: Poniiieeees! Do you have 15 animal pelts for Uncle Elof?

Kari: Here's ten. They're more than you or your master deserve. There're another five if you're prepared to come back when they have finished tanning.

Elof: Oh no, ponies. You had enough time. For that rudeness, I will be taking my full share, which means you've only met half of Master Björn's demand. He will be very unhappy with you indeed. Can't think how he will want to punish you.

Kari attempted to lunge at him but was halted by her mother.

Kari: YOU THIEVING BAS-

Elof: Now, now! Put your energies into fetching up the next tribute in good time, which is 20 rope! Ta-ta, my little ponies!

He left a trembling Kari in his wake.

Tomoe: A most dishonourable notion. Stealing from your boss and blaming your enemies. Disgraceful.

Solveig; Ragnhild, couldn't you tell Björn what Elof is doing?

Ragnhild: You're right. He won't like it one bit.

Blod: Go soon. Elof will need to drop off the pelts first anyway.

Ragnhild: I'll go once I've gutted tonight's supper, if that's okay. Elof needs to visit other tribes today, anyway.

Blod: Fine. Shanaw, can you track them and tell Ragnhild where Elof is keeping his stash?

Shanaw: Of course, Tribe Mother!

That evening...

Eustache: So what can we do to meet this tribute? Any ideas?

Eirik: I could make another basket, so two people can go together.

Tom: I could make us some gloves out of tanned boar hide. Then we can get at the fruit that's harder to reach with less risk of injury.

Tom: I can go out with Tom and choose the fruit that lasts the longest.

Cissé: We could pick underripe ones and ripen them here.

Knut: We could ask for the women's help again, offer to make them another basket and offer to help them with their tribute.

Eustache: All very good ideas. Eirik, could you do the honours with the women, please? I'll keep an eye on Trygve tomorrow morning and fetch wat-

Everyone heard rustling and footsteps outside. It sounded like a group. There was an exchange of meaningful glances and a rush for weapons.

When they got outside, it turned out they were ignoring the tower and heading for the shelter.

Knut: Oi! The warriors are here! Leave the women alone!

They ignored him.

Knut: YOU'RE UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT - YOU ARE UNDER ATTACK!

Eustache and Eirik ran past him.

The women had heard Knut's warning and Kari had been sent to scout.

Kari: It's Elof's guards! They're armed to the teeth!

She, Blod, Shanaw, Moira and Tomoe met the foes, who were being hotly pursued by Eirik, Eustache and Knut.

After the battle, Gudrun had a few choice words for her apprentice.

Gudrun: Next time, less gob, less stick, more curses and more protection charms!

Moira: Will you teach me, O Wise One?

Gudrun: Less of the sarcasm and maybe. Fetch me that hipflask from over there.

Just then, Ragnhild appeared at the door with a very attractive but subdued and tearful young woman.

Blod: Who's that?

Ragnhild: Parvaneh. Go easy on her. She was about to be gang-raped by the men you just sent packing.

Kari: Does that mean I'm kipping in that freezing tent again? For fuck's sake!


	12. Chapter 12

**Day 22**

Blod: So, Parvaneh, what can you do?

Parvaneh: I'm a dancer.

Blod: Does that mean you're athletic and charismatic?

Parvaneh: No. It means I dance for the pleasure of others. It's a niche art.

Blod: The problem we have is that we don't need a dancer. I'll talk you through each job we have in camp. We have building and crafting.

Parvaneh: That will ruin my hands.

Blod sighed. She saw where this was going.

Blod: We have healing and potion-making.

Parvaneh: I have no time for sick people and I'm squeamish.

Blod muttered under her breath something about having no time for Parvaneh and Parvaneh being squeamish about work.

Blod: Fetching water.

Parvaneh: That would hurt my back.

Blod muttered something about hurting Parvaneh's back herself if she kept this up.

Blod: There's the shelter to clean and the laundry to do.

Parvaneh: I don't know how-

Solveig: I'll teach you. It's not hard.

Parvaneh muttered under her breath. Blod and Solveig ignored it.

Blod: Cooking.

Parvaneh: I'm a lousy cook.

Blod muttered something about Parvaneh possibly being a lousy human being.

Blod: Foraging for fruit, medicinal herbs, hemp and seeds.

Parvaneh: I have allergies.

Blod: *mutters* Yeah, allergies to work.

Blod: The men are making some handwear you can use. I think Moira called them 'gloves'. That should protect you from allergies.

Parvaneh: But I don't know what fruit is safe to eat on this island. I have no concept of identifying any herbs or hemp. Same goes for seeds.

Moira: I can teach you what a man-seed is!

Blod: SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

Moira: I can show you how to identify herbs, hemp and seeds.

Parvaneh made a whining noise. Blod and Moira ignored it.

Blod: We are hoping to grow crops and keep sheep in future.

Parvaneh: I know nothing about plants or animals.

Gudrun: I'll teach you.

Tomoe: I can too.

Solveig: I will too.

Parvaneh swore.

Blod: Fishing.

Parvaneh: I have an oversensitive sense of smell. I can't tolerate the smell of bait.

Blod: Hunting.

Parvaneh: Will it require carrying prey back to camp and skinning them?

Blod: Yes.

Parvaneh: Then no, on account of my back and being squeamish.

Blod: Logging.

Parvaneh: Back.

Blod: Mining.

Parvaneh: Claustrophobic and back.

Tomoe: We have a cart. It's only putting in the cart and taking out of the cart that would be a problem for you.

Parvaneh: Even that would ruin my beautiful physique.

Blod: Exploring.

Parvaneh: Now that sounds interesting. But provide me with protection. I can't fight to save my life, my feet get sore if I walk too far and I could meet any pig out there.

Blod: We'll make you some proper walking shoes. My Kari can protect you. She'll even slay the boars for you.

Kari: She can?

Blod: Starting this morning.

Kari: I'm hunting this morning.

Blod: Fine. This afternoon. Whatever.

She noticed Parvaneh heading for the napping area.

Blod: Oh no, you don't! You're going foraging with me this morning!

At midday, Blod pays Eustache a visit.

Blod: Eustache, do you have a moment?

Eustache: Certainly, my dear! Take all the moments you like! The pleasure is all mine!

Blod: Moira told me you are having these 'glove' things made.

Eustache: I suppose you'd like a couple of pairs?

Blod: Yes, please. Also-

Eustache sighed.

Blod: We have a derelict forge we need to get going to meet our rope tribute. Could we borrow Knut to resurrect it?

Eustache: I guess so. I'll send him this afternoon. Would you like our help in producing rope too?

Blod: If it's not too much trouble.

Eustache: Can you help us with our tribute?

Blod: What is it?

Eustache: Fresh fruit.

Blod: Sure.

She was about to leave when Eustache made noises to suggest he wanted to raise a complaint but was too polite to do so.

Blod: Spit it out.

Eustache: It's just...we do a lot for you (more than it seems you do for us), which includes fighting on your behalf. I'm wondering if...

Blod: What?

Eustache: The guys are rather lonely and are pining for good female company.

Blod: Hmm. Let me think about it.

Blod arrives back in camp to the other women awaiting orders for changeover.

Blod: Solveig, Knut is coming over this afternoon to fix the forge. You can swap with me in showing Parvaneh around the pickings, if you want.

Solveig: Thanks. I will.

Blod: I'll cook. Gudrun and Moira, I would rather you postpone training until after the tribute and focus on gathering hemp for now. Ragnhild, I would appreciate it if you could help me prep the cooking. You're free to have a nap when you're done. Tomoe, would you be happy to go logging on your own this afternoon?

Tomoe: Of course.

Blod: Shanaw, as you're not exploring this afternoon, please fetch us more water. Parvaneh, before you go exploring, could I have a word in private?

Everyone else moved off for their chores but Kari hung around, knowing her mum would go ape if she left her with Parvaneh all afternoon.

Blod: How would you like to put your dancing moves to good use?

Parvaneh: I'm listening.

Blod: The men in the other camp need us to return favours. They are longing for female company and I think you could put on a show for them every few nights or so.

Parvaneh: What's in it for me?

Blod: You get more napping and tavern privileges.

Parvaneh: Who will protect me?

Blod: Eirik, my husband.

After getting the pot and sauce ready, Blod went over to see Eirik.

Eirik: Ooh! Now that would be nice!

Blod: Please do what you can to keep Eustache and Knut under control. Tom too, maybe.

Eirik: I'll do what I can. When can we expect her?

Blod: Tomorrow night, I think.

Eirik: Freckles...

Blod: Mm?

Eirik: Come here.

Once Blod had left, Eirik went to see Tom.

Tom: Eirik, don't worry about me. I won't be a problem. I've been to enough dancing bars to know how to behave. It's Eustache and Knut you need to worry about. What a coup, though!

Eirik: That's good to know. What do we need set up?

Tom: Mood lighting, a stage, a pole, a chair and some music.

Eirik: Will Cissé's instrument do?

Tom: I don't think he knows how to play anything like what we need. I'll get Trygve to make a guitar with me. I'll play.

Eirik: What's a guitar?

Tom: It's a stringed instrument a bit like a lute. I'll draw one.

That evening, Trygve went out for some fresh air.

Eustache: Eirik, go with him, please. We need to keep tabs on Björn's diplomat.

Eirik found Trygve sitting on a log, staring out to sea.

Eirik: May I?

Trygve nodded. Eirik sat down beside him. Eirik didn't have to wait long before Trygve started puring his heart out.

Trygve: I thought the world would be different, you know.

Eirik: How so?

Trygve: I thought there would only be a handful of nasty leaders and everyone had their price.

Eirik: What was yours?

Trygve: To be a diplomat for a leader. I was naiive to think Björn could be anything but evil. But that's my job now.

Eirik: What did you do before?

Trygve: I the firstborn to the woodworking family Tømmermann in a village near Stravanger. My father pressured me into learning the trade so I could succeed him. When I told him I wanted to be a diplomat, he wouldn't hear of it. I fled, seeking a new life in Iceland. Our navigator was drunk most of the voyage, we completely missed Iceland and landed here. I, with the others, got absorbed into Björn's forces. Here's my chance, I thought. But he's a tyrant, a lot worse than my father ever was. But this is the life I chose. I have to live with it now.

Eirik: Do you ever dream of the island being free of Björn?

Trygve: I dare not.

In the women's camp, Ragnhild continues to open up to Solveig.

Ragnhild: So I was glad to be away from my mum. We were two peas in a pod, really.

Solveig: Tell me about Jón.

Ragnhild: Jón Æsgir loved fishing more than anything else...except maybe me. He was a gruff man to everyone else, didn't say much, but he had a very gentle side. He was a provider.

Solveig: Did you have any children together?

Ragnhild: We tried. Oh, we tried! I still don't know if it were me or him. Both our children were dead when I...when I...

Ragnhild couldn't hold it in. She wept mournfully.

Solveig: Oh! I'm sorry. I had a stillbirth myself. It really knocks you. You think it's your fault they didn't survive. I know better now. There was nothing anyone could have done.

Ragnhild: Can we change the subject, please?

Solveig: Were you with Jón when you came here?

Ragnhild: No. He had been gone for longer than usual and I mustered some men to look for him. Looking back now, there wasn't much hope. He used to get so drunk, he didn't know where he was. Njord probably claimed him. When we landed, Björn found us and gave us jobs. I had been the eyes and ears back home. Nothing escaped me. That's why I was put with you lot. Björn was unnerved with how much you people seemed to know about him. He wanted to address the balance. Sorry, can you give me a few minutes?

Solveig: Sure. I'm so sorry...

**Day 23**

Eustache decides to visit Trygve's workshop in the early afternoon.

Eustache: So this is what you've been working on for the best part of a day! A coffin fit for a cat, a stick, some metal wires, some weird metal things, a large smooth pole and a massive smooth wheel! Is this the best use of your time? You could be working on a guttering system, more barrels, more ballistas, more stools for the tavern!

Tom: Trust me, this is exactly what we need. I need to apply varnish now, let it dry, use tree sap to seal the instrument, mount the machine heads on the headstock, put the strings in and tune it. You've never seen anything like what you're going to see tonight. It'll be worth it.

Eustache: It had better be, or you'll both be working overtime until you've done an extra day's work!

Valur growled. Eustache was in the midst of leaving when Tom stopped him.

Tom: When Parvaneh arrives, please send her through. We need to agree the act together.

Eustache said nothing and left. He then bumped into Angelico.

Angelico: I've finished getting fruit. Is there anything you need help with around here?

Eustache: Get to that pot. Tom's whimsical project is going to take longer than he says. We'll be lucky if we get the evening's entertainment by sunrise.

Moira and Gudrun spent the afternoon in the tavern.

Moira: Blod said the men are in need of companionship. Couldn't we brew them-

Gudrun: It would be easier to go across ourselves, personally.

Moira: I don't think that's a good idea. I hope they're nice to Parvaneh tonight.

Gudrun: They have a lot to get out of their system. She's clever. She'll be fine.

Moira: She's clever but also naiive. I don't think she's ever been with a man. She would be more careful if she had.

Gudrun: Then she needs the education. It will do her good.

They were tired of waiting. The non-Norse men had learnt most of the words to the songs Eirik, Trygve and Knut were singing. Then, at 11:58 on Tom's watch, out came Tom and Parvaneh.

Tom: Eirik, Knut, Trygve, Eustache please get the stage and pole and put them here. Keep the pole at a right angle to the wheel, otherwise it won't support Parvaneh for long.

They brought out the stage and pole.

Tom: Gently.

Eustache: It's a mess in there. I hope you're going to tidy up before you go to bed tonight.

Tom didn't want to answer, for fear of committing to something he was too demotivated to do or risk Eustache's wrath when they were supposed to be enjoying themselves.

Parvaneh looked stunning. Tom started playing and she got to work.

Men in unison: Oooooh!

At the end of the song, where there would be clapping in modern times, Parvaneh instead had all the cheering, jeering, thumping of fists and tankards on tables, heckling and goading that can't usually be heard discernably over clapping.

Thankfully they had no prior concept of strippers on poles, so they didn't expect the bra to come off for the next song or a striptease. Tom was relieved. He'd never gone to an eleventh century tavern but was pretty sure these men wouldn't know how to behave if she did take off any clothes.

For the third song, Parvaneh abandoned the pole and gave Eirik a sensual lapdance. He was torn between the feelings that were rising in him and his responsibility to keep it tame. At the end of the song, she moved away.

Knut: Me next! Bring your beautiful body to me!

Eustache: Oi! I'm the leader! I'm next in line! Come here, my pretty!

Knut: She seems to prefer proper Norsemen! Don't mind my prick prodding you! Hehe.

Tom: I think you'll find she prefers the gentile punters who will treat her nicely, hence why she's heading for Cissé and Angelico.

When Angelico got his turn, he was stiff as a board.

Tom: Relax, my friend! It isn't sex, so your God won't have a problem with it.

Angelico: Um...okay...if you say so...

**Day 23**

Tom got off the bus and hurried into the Norseman's Rest. He was greeted by a pissed off Eirik.

Eirik: There's no point in running now. You're an hour late again. I was beginning to think I would need to spin those decks myself. There's only so many times I can recycle the coins in the jukebox.

Tom: Eirik, I'm sorry! The last flight landed an hour late.

Eirik: You're lucky Björn isn't here.

Some pissed off punters turned to look at Tom as he went into the backroom to change and unpack his gear. An irate Knut joined him.

Tom: Knut! Good to see you! How was it?

Knut: Thought you were avoiding me. Were you on shift when the instrument cases got damaged when we left?

Tom: Yes but I was called out for a wheelchair passenger. The other handler doesn't give a shit about our bags. They fell off the sortation belt.

Knut: Nothing inside was broken this time but if there ever is, I know who to come to with the bill!

Tom: Did the gig go down well? Do you think they'll play there again?

Knut wasn't listening and was half way storming out. Tom sighed. If anything, losing his fingers had made Knut more dangerous. Certainly more prone to bad temper. He was just a roadie now. He had played a mean bass. Knut popped his head round for one last word.

Knut: And stay away from Solveig.

So it came to this. He was scared of losing his groupie turned wife, even to a loser nobody like Tom.

Tom brought his gear out and started connecting up. Gudrun approached him. She was pissed already.

Tom: I don't have time for a tarot reading this evening. I'm also busy after work.

Gudrun: You wouldn't shay that if it were that hooker ashking! No. During her break, I want you to play Whole Lotta Roshie. I've already cleared it with Eirik.

Tom: Really? How did you convince him to allow that?

Gudrun: I promished I'd behave myshelf.

Tom: And will you?

Gudrun: What do you think, shonny?

Tom: Stupid question, I know. Could you at least wait until I've left the bar before you get all...frisky?

Gudrun: You'll have to run fasht then, won't you?

She winked and shta staggered back to her table.

Tom noticed Eustache flirting with Blod at the bar. They weren't discreet about it. Eirik obviously knew but thought it best not to aggravate a detective inspector, off-duty or not.

Tom gave him the nod when he was finished setting up.

Tom: Ladies and Gentlemen, returning for your collective delight tonight is...Parvaneh!

Tom put on Starlight by Muse first. Once Parvaneh had warmed to the first song, he put on Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard. Knut, who was supposed to be the security guard, was getting a little carried away. Eirik absent-mindedly cleaned a glass with a dirty rag while watching Parvaneh with fatherly interest. Blod and Eustache continued to flirt, ignoring everyone else around them.

After the first two songs, Parvaneh gave a little sign to Tom that said she needed her break. Tom: Everyone, Parvaneh! Don't worry, she'll be back in ten minutes or so.

He rummaged around for his AC/DC. Gudrun approached him.

Gudrun: I've changed my mind.

Tom: Good. I'll put on something more mellow, then.

He was about to grab The Stranglers when Gudrun grabbed his arm. He recoiled but she had his attention.

Gudrun: No, I mean I want to do two shongsh. Gimme Dirty Deeds too.

Tom grabbed the AC/DC disc again and popped it in.

Tom: In the interim, I present to you the...mature...shapely-

Gudrun: Jusht get on with it!

Tom cued the right tracks and legged it round the back, not wanting to witness the horrors now behind him. He was about to be mentally scarred for life. He heard the opening riff.

Bon Scott: Let me tell you a story...

Tom cringed. He then noticed he was not alone in the back yard.

Tom: What're you doing here?

Kari: Dealing. What does it look like, dumbass?

Tom: Not to Shanaw, I hope.

Kari: What's it to you?

Tom: Shanaw, you can do better. I'll try to get some. I'm not promising anything, though.

Kari: Oi!

Tom: In your parents' back yard too! Not to mention Eustache is in there.

Kari: H-he is? Fuck. Let's go, Shanaw.

As they left hastily, Parvaneh appeared. She had obviously taken something to keep her going for the rest of the night. Probably coke.

Parvaneh: Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?

Tom: Condoms, actually. But not if you're going to be in this state.

Parvaneh: Those things are going nowhere near my vagina. All my punters use mine. I insist upon it. They don't rip like the crap you lot buy.

Tom: Fine. Whatever.

Parvaneh: But not tonight. Cissé's picking me up after the dancing and taking me to one of the hotels Björn likes me to use. Got two clients lined up already.

Tom: Are you sure this is the way to do it?

Parvaneh: What choice do I have? What choice do any of us have? Even Eustache is crooked.

Tom: Well, we all know that, but-

He heard Dirty Deeds coming to a close and ushered Parvaneh inside.

Tom: What do you want next?

Parvaneh: Closer.

On their way in, Eirik eyed him suspiciously.

Eirik: Don't rock the boat.

When Tom got back to his booth, he announced Parvaneh's return to the stage and stuck the Nine Inch Nails album on.

Knut tapped him on the shoulder.

Knut: Don't be a hero. It will be worse for you if you try.

Gudrun waved at him and stuck up three cards – the Devil, the Moon and the Tower.

The scene faded to white and Tom woke up with a lot to think about.

Over the next three days, Parvaneh slept in, deliberately avoided work, gave the women complexes and turned them against each other. Unable to fit in and experiencing an increasingly hostile environment in the women's camp, Parvaneh danced for the men every night. Dancing and appreciated there, she gravitated there, felt more at home.

**Day 26**

Things came to a head.

Blod: Parvaneh, it's quite clear you have no intention of doing your fair share for us. You're an extra mouth to feed and we don't need you. We have concluded that you are to move to the men's camp. You spend most of your waking hours there anyway. And stay away from my husband!


End file.
